


Mysticon Origins

by Strife667



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Origin Stories, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strife667/pseuds/Strife667
Summary: Everyone has had a different start in life, whether it was from an ordinary life or from dark and traumatic experiences. Join in, and see how these individuals came to be!
Kudos: 6





	1. Tale of Three Mages, Part One

The Forest of Bryn. A beautiful forest, full of many sorts of strange flora and fauna. The plants were a healthy, bright green, wood sprites flourished, and snarwiches played their little songs. All seemed peaceful on the surface. Yet, such as all nature, beauty and horror go hand in hand; dangerous creatures such as funganoids, giant snakes, wolves, and manticores roamed these woods. Here, it was eat, or be eaten.

In a slow flowing stream, there was a trout swimming leisurely without a care in the world. Alas, its swimming spree was cut short, as a strange phenomenon was happening. A light blue aura was glowing around it, and it had started floating above the water's surface. The poor trout was struggling to break free, but it was no use. It was brought to the surface, where it was met by a very tall man, with raggedy clothing, a long beard, blue eyes, and long raven hair. This was Zorlon. In his right hand, he carried a dark brown staff which had a moon shaped scepter on top with a blue gem. It was glowing a bright blue color. It was he who levitated the fish from the water. He looks on at his catch, he knows he'll eat well tonight.

Zorlon then heads back to his camp with his catch. It was a simple set up, consisting of a tent made of rags, a lantern, and a pile of firewood. He gathered several pieces of firewood, to which he conjured a fire spell to light up said firewood. He then proceeds to roast the trout over the fire, trying to cook it as evenly as possible. When it was done, he took a bite. It tasted alright, though it was still hot, so he set it to the side to cool a little. Definitely not like his wife use to cook, he thought. That's when he took out a lockett, which had a picture of his late wife and baby daughter.

* * *

Xalia Sunheart, without a doubt the most beautiful mage Zorlon had ever laid eyes on. Her magic aura was a beautiful ruby red, had long brown hair that reached her lower body, had green eyes, and wore a casual red dress. And together, they had a beautiful baby girl, about four months old. She had the exact same eyes as her father, and she surely would look like her mother when she was older. Zorlon smiled a little upon looking at this picture, with flashbacks to the good times coming to him.

But then, a horrific flashback reared its ugly head. He was coming home with a rather large fish, at least five feet long, when he saw his cottage on fire. He saw two armored skeletons leave the cottage. They attacked him, but out of fury, he made short work of the skeletons with his powerful magic. He rushed in to help Xalia and their child, not concerned of endangering himself with the roaring flames. But alas, he was too late. They were gone. Cries of grief could be heard from the distance. In the end, he had to bury them both.

* * *

The flash back came to a halt from there. Zorlon sighed with despair. "What have I done in a previous life to have such a punishment bear down upon me?", he wondered out loud. He then pulled out a fife to play a sad little tune. He played a fairly long while until he heard banjo music. His music unintentionally attracted a banjo bellied snarwich. The beast wore a sad face upon hearing Zorlon's sad tune. Zorlon seemed cautious at first. Though he knew snarwiches are docile, and at times friendly creatures, he also knew they could be quite fierce if ever provoked.

Out of curiosity, Zorlon played a few notes to see if the snarwich would mimic him. Sure enough, the lumbering beast mimicked the notes spot on. Zorlon then started to play a happier tune, to which the snarwich played along, wearing a smile. It was a nice duet to say the least. Zorlon couldn't help but chuckle afterwards. At least his mood brightened. Out of appreciation, Zorlon shared half his fish with the snarwich. The beast was all too happy to accept its half, gulping down his half in a single bite. Once again, Zorlon chuckled.

Unfortunately, all fun and games were cut short at the whiff of smoke. Instinctively, the snarwich fled. Yet, curiosity got the best of Zorlon. He quickly grabbed his staff and ran that direction. Using his magic, he was able to go faster than any normal man ever could. When he arrived at the scene, he discovered a cabin burning. This brought back horrid memories all over again. At first, he was about to leave, thinking it was too late. Yet, before he could move another foot, he heard screaming from inside the cabin. Someone needed help... and Zorlon was going to be that help.

Without hesitation, the brave mage kicked down the door. The fire was getting stronger, and he was coughing due to the horrid smoke. Nevertheless, he had braved through it and tried to search every nook and cranny that wasn't on fire. He heard the screaming again, coming from a bedroom he approached it and saw the two children hiding under a bed. One was a boy, who didn't seem much older than six years old, with brown skin and black hair. Holding him closely was a girl with similar colored skin, and whitish blond hair, and had to be at least eight.

"Come with me, hurry!", Zorlon urged. At first the siblings were uncertain, but acknowledging the fire around them, they knew there wasn't much choice. They walked up to Zorlon, to which he picked them both up and jumped right out the window. He panted a fair bit due to the rush. Once he settled down, he turned his attention to the kids, who were scared stiff.

"No need to fear little ones, you're safe now." Zorlon said warmly. "Where are your parents?" He had a cold feeling he already knew, but he had to be sure.

"They're gone... they took them away." The boy said, forming tears in his eyes. He cried heavily, with Zorlon trying to calm him. The girl had tears too, but they were more tears of rage than sadness. With that, Zorlon carried them off and headed back to his campsite.

After a long walk, to which no one has said a word, Zorlon successfully carried the kids to his campsite, which was surprisingly undisturbed. He set both siblings down gently. The girl just sat there, with an angered expression. Zorlon walked up to converse with her.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Believe me, I know what it's like to lose loved ones."

"My parents are still out there. And when I find the monsters that took them they will pay!" Said the girl, with vengeance on her mind.

"Vengeance is like a rabid beast. If let loose from its cage, it will do harm not only to you, but those around you." Zorlon then sat next to the girl, with the boy sitting on the other side next to Zorlon. "What are your names?"

The girl thought for a moment. She wasn't sure she should tell him at first, but since he saved their lives, she figured they owed him something.

"My name is Tazma Grimm. That brat next to you is my little brother, Malvaron."

Young Malvaron was disheartened after being called a brat. Yet Zorlon patted him on the shoulder, assuring him all would be alright.

"It's nice to meet you two, even under such circumstances. I'm Zorlon Icestone. Don't worry, I'll take care of you both. I promise"

Somewhat assured, Tazma walked with Zorlon to the campfire, still blazing as he abruptly left it. Zorlon could tell Tazma had such anger, and was beginning to worry she'd find a path to the dark arts. He would have to keep an eye on her for sure. For the moment, they all just watch the campfire blaze away.


	2. Tale of Three Mages, Part Two

Several days have come and gone, and at the moment, nightfall had befallen the Forest of Bryn. Where day time creatures have turned in for the night, night time creatures emerged to forage, seek new territory, and some hunted for their next meal. 

Knowing that nocturnal predators could appear at any given moment, Zorlon had casted a barrier spell to specifically keep such creatures at bay. To do this, he had extracted sap from a tree and poured a circle around the campsite. After that, he sprinkled fairy dust on the sap, chanting wiccan spells which created invisible barrier which kept predators out, but they could he and the kids could still exit. At least He, as well as Tazma and Malvaron, wouldn't have to worry about getting attacked by predators in their sleep.

Yet, predators were the least of what was on poor young Malvaron's mind. He knew his parents were out there, he just wished he knew where. He then turned his attention to Zorlon's staff. It seemed like a pretty powerful relic. For such a young boy, Malvaron was very smart, and he thought this staff might help augment his own little bit of magic, that he and his sister evidently possessed. 

Ever curious, Malvaron snuck over to the staff, trying very hard not to wake the older mage, who was seemingly fast asleep. Being as quiet as a mouse, he managed to take the staff, walking a little way from the campsite to practice with it. Little did he know, Zorlon was actually hardly asleep, and noticed Malvaron took the staff, opening one eye to see the young mage waking away with it. Without hesitation, Zorlon followed the young mage.

Malvaron went to a nearby stream to practice with the staff. He tried several stances to try and activate it. He even tried tapping it on the ground, swinging it a few times, causing him to fall into the shallow stream. Ultimately, all his attempts failed, much to the boy's annoyance.

"You're going about it wrong.", Said Zorlon, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He held out his hand in a gesture to see his staff. Malvaron, somewhat disheartened, gave Zorlon his staff, to which the mage demonstrated his magic abilities.

"The staff is not a source of power, but rather an extension to your entire being. It helps you channel your abilities, and control them." In that moment, he tapped on the ground just once, and collected a small portion of water from the stream "The key is focus. Once you focus your abilities, it is under your command. I take it you know magic?"

"I know a little." Said Malvaron, "Mommy and Daddy did magic. Tazma is better at it though. I'm learning, but I don't know if I'll be any good."

"Learning is what's important, little one. I wasn't that good at magic when I was young. But the more you learn, the better you get."

Zorlon gestured Malvaron to use his magic to lift a piece of the water. Raising a hand, the young mage focused on the stream as hard as he could. Once concentrated hard enough, he lifted a small sphere of water from the stream. Zorlon placed a hand on Malvaron's shoulder, letting him know he did well. Malvaron was very happy by that. He had a long way to go, but he was on his way to greatness.

Yet all joy was cut short. For Zorlon sensed an evil presence. Clearly they were not alone. Malvaron could sense it as well, and as such he stayed close to Zorlon. The mighty mage stood there waiting for the evil to reveal itself, is staff already glowing, ready for action.

As if on cue, a skeleton warrior jumped right out of the bushes, ready to cut both mages in two with a terrifying blade. In the nick of time, Zorlon blocks the blade with his staff, then kicks the skeleton away, then twirls his staff and unleashes a blue fireball which disintegrated the skeleton to ash. Malvaron was scared, but at the same time he was also very impressed, having gotten a glance of Zorlon's power first hand. But despite the skeleton's demise, Zorlon knew they weren't out of danger yet. After all, where there was one, there were sure to be more.

"It's no longer safe in his area, we must gather your sister and leave!", Said Zorlon in a fearful one. As quick as they could, they both were making their way back to the campsite. Thankfully, it was not disturbed. Zorlon quickly went and side the tent to wake Tazma, who was sound asleep. "Wake up child, we need to move."

"Ugh, what could be so important that you had to wake me." Tazma said, quite annoyed her sleep was disturbed.

"There's no time to explain!" Zorlon replied forcefully, "We have to go, now!"

Somewhat unnerved, Tazma did exactly as Zorlon said and followed him out of the tent. With a snap of his fingers, Zorlon levitated all the essential s in backpack, and then without a moment to spare, all three were on their way. Sure enough, they spotted two skeletons, along with a tall one with a cape, red skull with fangs, and two arm blades, searching the area for any resources they may find useful, as as any potentially victims to become one of the undead. As discreetly as they could, the trio hid in the shadows.

"Were they the ones who took your parents?" Zorlon asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes!." Tazma replied, her hand glowing of a magic aura, ready to take vengeance on the two skeletons.

"No!" Zorlon quickly pulled Tazma back and negated her magic with his own. "We can't blow our cover. There may seem to be just three, but more could be around the area." He looked for any shadowed path he could find. To his relief, he found one. "This way.", he motioned.

The trio made their way through the shadowy path, avoiding detection from the marauding skeletons. More and more began to appear, which was making their situation more dire.

"Ow!", Tazma yelped, in a whispered tone, "watch where your stepping dummy!"

"It wasn't my fault, you were moving too slow!" Replied Malvaron, acting defensive. Little did they know that the commotion caught the attention of the red faced skeleton, who made his way to their location. Without a moment for spare, Zorlon shushed them both and pulled them behind a shrub.

The red faced skeleton looked pretty thoroughly around the area, he could have sworn he heard two children bickering. Meanwhile, the trio were being very silent. They were indeed nervous, in a situation like this, silence was indeed golden. After a long moment of silence, the red faced skeleton began walking away, losing interest. Zorlon took a small sigh of relief, only for it to be broken by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Oops", Malvaron said. And just like that, The red faced skeleton charged, his sword ready to skewer them all. In the nick of time, Zorlon blocked with his staff, using a magical blast to push the Skeleton away. The three mages then find themselves surrounded by an army of skeletons, staring at them with hostile intent.

"So this is where the children went." Said the red skulled skeleton, with a deep, growling voice, "How touching that you took them in as if they were your own."

"Leave now!" Zorlon demanded, pointing his staff at the assailant, "You've already done enough, surrender now, or —"

"What have you done to my mom and dad!?" Interrupted Tazma, pointing her finger right at the vile skeleton.

"Oh yes, them. I'm afraid there's been... an terrible accident" The red skulled skeleton sardonically said, to which the two children had horrified faces. "They weren't willing to cooperate, so much so that they tried to escape, using force. Naturally, I had to make an example of them."

From there it was clear what happened. They were dead. While young Malvaron was tearing up, Tazma was clenching her fist, forming a bit of black magic in her hand, much to Malvaron's shock. Zorlon stood firm, in a warriors stance, ready to fight off the skeletons. The red skulled skeleton raised his sword at him, poised to attack.

"What happened to their parents was unfortunate. However, perhaps their children could prove of better use. Surrender them now, Wizard, and no harm shall come to you."

"You want them?" Zorlon slammed his staff to the ground, accepting the challenge, "You'll have to get through me first!"

From there, all the skeletons went for it, charging like angry bulls. As if like lightning, Zorlon as taking them all on, taking them all apart, one after another. Both siblings were awestruck by the sight. Meanwhile, the red skulled skeleton was only mildly impressed. With a raise of his hand, he summoned even more skeletons to join the fight.

Zorlon kept fighting hard, as he used lighting bolts, blue fireballs, shock waves, and advanced melee combat in between such techniques to dispatch the vile skeleton warriors. For every skeleton that he had taken down, more seemed to have arrived. It was a rather long struggle, for he was slowly running out of breath. But the powerful wizard wasn't going to give up, not while lives were at stake.

Finally, the red skulled skeleton has seen enough,and jumps into the fight. With his flame styled sword, he ignites it and throws a fireball at Zorlon. Zorlon blocks it with a blue energy field from his staff, and both collided. Zorlon made a back flip from the murderous skeleton, firing blue flames at him. The red faced skeleton countered with his own flames, blocking each attack. The red faced skeleton then charged up his sword, ready to unleash a large blast. Once his sword charged up, he unleashed an extremely powerful fire blast. Zorlon thought fast, and blasted a beam of light, which turned the fiery blast to a flock of butterflies. Angered, the red faced skeleton charged with his sword.

The battle seemed to be touch and go for a while until the red skulled skeleton gained the upper hand, throwing red dust at Zorlon, causing him to choke. More skeletons soon arrived and chained Zorlon's arms so he couldn't fight back. The red skulled skeleton then turned his attention to the children, who have been apprehended as well.

However, just when all hope seems lost, a magic beam of purple light blasted the vile revenant away from the children. From the skies, hooded figures with reddish brown robes joined in and began eradicating the skeletons. Feeling he was outmatched, the red skulled skeleton called a retreat to his cohorts, to which they called forth giant vultures and flew off. While some of these mysterious figures gave chase, a few hung back and freed Zorlon from his binds.

"Thank you." Zorlon said, "If you hadn't have come we might have-"

"You have impressive talents mage." One of the wizards interrupted, in a rather high pitched yet stern town, "Yet, if you thought you could take the Spectral Hand then you were very foolish." Said wizard them pulled down his hood to reveal an old man with a beard and long hair, as well as a sour expression. The other two beside him did the same, both revealed to be a man and women, who appeared to be at least in their early forties.

"I see. And who do I have to pleasure of addressing?" Zorlon questioned cautiously.

"You may refer to me as Nova Terron. These are my cohorts, Quasarla and Gandobi. We are members of the astromancer council."

"Nice to meet you all. Now, you called these skeletons the spectral hand. What are they exactly?"

"Fool!" Shouted Quasarla, causing Zorlon to recoil a bit. "Those were minions of an ancient evil who plagued Gemina for centuries."

"And the individual in particular you just fought was general Valonar." Gandobi added, "We've been hunting him down for some time, he's set out to destroy every mage I'm Gemina, for reasons we have yet to discover."

Nova took some time to inspect Zorlon, having gazed upon the remains of the skeletons during his battle with them. He could tell Zorlon was exceptionally powerful and skilled with the mystic arts. He then turned his attention to the children, who he could sense some magic from as well.

"As I said before, your talents are impressive. Yet, perhaps under my guidance, they could be something more. And with that monster hunting mages, it might be safer for you and your starlings here to come with us to the academy."

Zorlon eyes widened after that, as did Tazma's and Malvaron's. They have heard of the astromancer academy, yet never imagined they'd ever enter it, much less become members. Of course, Gandobi and Quasarla couldn't help but protest."

"Star Master, we have no time for stragglers, we really should-"

"Silence!" Yelled Nova, causing Gandobi to flinch, " These are dire times, and we will need all the help we can get." He then turns back to Zorlon, "So, do you have an answer?"

Zorlon thought about this for a moment. He knew little about the astromancers, and given past circumstances it was hard for him to trust anyone. At the same time, he knew very well he had children to care for now, and with a bloodthirsty army of skeletons after mages, options were rather limited.

"I accept. I hope to train under you, Master Terron, and I'll be happy to pass on what I know to Tazma and Malvaron here. It would be an honor and a blessing."

"As you wish, though I warn you, the next few days of training will be the most intense of your life. Onward now, the starship is this way."

Without a moment to spare, Zorlon, Malvaron, and Tazma made their way to the starship. Zorlon wasn't sure what the future held from there, but he at least took comfort that there would be a roof over their heads.


	3. Tale of Three Mages, Part Three

Eight years have already come and gone, yet it still seemed like only yesterday when Zorlon had met the two Grimm siblings and took them in as his own. They were all at the astromancer academy, where everyday they honed their mystic skills.

Zorlon became a top level astromancer. He seemed to be much less raggedy than he was from years passed. He still had long, raven hair, only he wore it in a formal ponytail, and his lumberjack-like beard had been trimmed wn to a full goatee. His attire had changed quite a bit as well, wearing a navy blue shirt with a light blue astromancer symbol on the front. In addition, he wore a long, pitch black coat reaching down to his ankles, with some light blue on the shoulders, and black pants with a belt and long leather boots.

Malvaron and Tazma, on the other hand, wore astromancers cloak that was provided to them. Malveron styled his hair into an afro, while Tazma was wearing her hair in a small ponytail. Malveron didn't much care for the cloaks and often thought about changing his attire to be similar to that of Zorlon, whom he always looked up to ever since they met.

Zorlon trained under Nova himself. To say that training with Nova was a pleasant experience would be quite a stretch, as the old astromancer was impatient, domineering, and very harsh. Even still, Zorlon became one of the most, if not the most, powerful astronomers at the academy because of it. After each training session, he would train his young wards, but nowhere near as harshly as Nova would have. He was patient, calm, welcoming, yet wasn't above discipline here and there.

* * *

It was time for Malvaron and Tazma to spar with each other once again. Tazma had won the last few rounds, but Malvaron was confident he could win this time. Both of them stood at the center of the training hall on opposite sides of a training circle, staring each other, ready to go at it.

The rule was simple, try to push the opponent out of the circle to win. Zorlon stood firm, looking at his disciples as they wait with anticipation. After a moment of silence, the mighty mage raised his staff high, then slammed it hard in the ground, beginning the match.

Both began firing magic beams at each other, though neither manages to land a hit. Malvaron turned his orange beams into an energy ball, which he fired at Tazma, only for her to create a barrier around her that negated the spell. Malvaron was a little frustrated with that, but he wasn't discouraged, and still proceeded with his spells. Tazma, however had her own battle plan.

Tazma closed her eyes and took a small breath. Her hands were surrounded by a dark, purple aura, surely not like the typical purple aura the other mages used. Then, in the blink of an eye, her hands morphed into two blades of energy. Without warning, she lunged at Malvaron, swinging at him with full force. The poor younger mage was trying, seemingly with his life, to dodge these attacks. He managed blow Tazma away with a wind spell to get some distance, but she just kept coming with her attack.

Zorlon was starting to see the aggression in Tazma's technique. From the moment he met her, he suspected she was quite the trouble maker, and indeed that started to show when she was bullying some of the other starlings back in her younger years. Yet, as the years went by she started to grow more distant and cold, even towards him and Malvaron. It seemed all that bottled up rage was coming to the surface.

After a good deal of narrow dodges, Malvaron managed to gain the upper hand and trip up Tazma did a light spall to blast her out of the training circle. Just like that, the match was over, Malvaron had won. He turned to Zorlon, who smiled at the young pupil, to which Malvaron smiled back.

Tazma could not believe it, had she really been bested by her own little brother? No! then summoned her dark purple tendrils that trapped Malvaron. She then proceeded to squeeze him very hard, to the point where Malvaron could hardly breathe.

"Enough!" Zorlon shouted, banging his staff hard on the ground, canceling Tazma's tendrils, thus releasing Malveron who was gasping for breath.

"What's the matter, little brother? Afraid of a little rematch!" Tazma yelled spitefully.

"No!" Malvaron replied, able to breath enough to form words, "I'm afraid that you've been growing more aggressive during our training sessions! What gives?!"

"What gives is that I'm being held back! Valonar is is still out there, and he's holding nothing back, so why should we? Had we been fighting harder we he would be destroyed by now!" Tazma shoved Malvaron back after saying that, much to the younger mage's dismay.

"I said enough!" Zorlon repeated, getting between the two young mages. "We've been through this time and time again, Tazma. Anger is a powerful ally, but also a dangerous one. Accompanied with vengeance, it becomes destructive to you and those around you." He then then turned to Malvaron and placed a hand on his shoulder, then turned again to Tazma. "You both are family. Act as such."

Malveron had his head down, feeling a tightness in his chest. He had always looked up to his sister, all things considered. He never could have imagined she could have turned out so bitter. He reached his hand out, trying to make peace, only for Tazma to turn away and leave in a huff. Malveron was disheartened a great deal.

"What happened to my sister, Z-Man? Don't get me wrong, I miss my folks too, but we at least got each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Your sister has indeed been darkened by vengeance over the years. But in that darkness, perhaps there is still a glimmer of light."

Zorlon gave Malveron a smile after saying that, assuring him that perhaps Tazma will come around. Yet, he could not help but feel that, perhaps, she was far gone and feared she had been diving into the dark arts. Alas, that introspection was cut short when Nova arrived.

"Zorlon, a moment of your time?" The old astromancer asked, with a stone face no less.

"Sure, Starmaster." Replied Zorlon, giving a rather cold look himself. Clearly, these two didn't see eye to eye. "What is it?"

"It seems we have made progress in finding Valonar. Apparently, he has taken refuge in an old cavern, located in the Death Mountains. Your quest, should you and your young disciples choose to accept it, is to find him and destroy him."

Zorlon thought for a moment of whether or not he wanted to bring Tazma on this quest. He was leaning towards no, all things considered. Then again, what might she do if her chance of vengeance were ever denied? The wise mage feared if she didn't come, then she would surely set off to exact vengeance, possibly getting herself killed. There was simply no avoiding it. Zorlon had to make a choice, so he went with the lesser of two evils.

"I accept. And you Malveron?"

"Count me in.", said Malveron, for he owed Valonar a little payback too.

"Good, go get your sister. It's time we stopped Valonar once and for all."

* * *

Dark clouds formed over a remote location, known as the Death Mountains. As the very name implied, it was a treacherous location, with light fog.

As if the thirty thousand foot heights weren't enough, they were filled with sharp, almost spear-like rocks along the ravines, and deadly fauna lurked along the corners. The worst of which were centipede-like monstrosities stretching up to twenty feet long, with razor sharp mandibles and eagle-like beaks. These were known as death crawlers.

Zorlon and his young disciples rode on griffin back to these horrific mountains. Zorlon and Malveron were wary, and with good reason. At the same time, Zorlon couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight, as it was magnificent in a way. Tazma, however, paid no mind. She had her mind on just one thing, and that was to destroy Valonar.

They soon found a suitable enough landing area, to which he sent the griffins away until they were needed. Conveniently, the cavern in which Valonar is hiding out, is just within walking distance.

They made their way to the opening of the cavern, which seemed a touch more eerie than the outside ever did. As they made their way into the dark cavern, they could hear the distinct grunts of skeleton soldiers, not too far away from where they were. They hid behind rocks, hoping to avoid detection.

As if on cue, Valonar was standing on a higher rock than the rest of the skeletons. Off to the side, there were eight mages trapped in giant rib bones.

One such mage was brought forth. Valonar then pulled out some sort of dark amulet with a green skull symbol. Chanting words in a dead language, he managed to turned the poor mage into a skeletal necromancer.

"Now that you have been perfected, will you serve the Spectral Hand?" Inquired Valonar.

"Yes", the necromancer said, in a scratchy voice. An eerie green aura formed in the necromancers hand, getting a glimpse of his dark magic.

"Excellent. Now, join the rest of your brethren."

Out of the shadows, at least ten necromancers, all of which were wearing dark green cloaks, and had glowing green eyes.

"So that's what that scoundrel wants." Malvarlon said. "He's wants necromancers to raise a larger undead army."

"Indeed." Zorlon agreed. "It all makes sense now. How large an army he intends to lead is a question I'm afraid to ask."

"I say we strike now and end him." Tazma said, charging her hand to blast.

"Calm yourself Tazma, I have a plan. Me and Malvaron will create a diversion and hold off the necromancers best we can, meanwhile you can free the captive mages, they can aid us in the fight."

"And miss my chance to get back at that fiend for killing my parents? I'm starting to question your judgement." Tazma gritted her teeth after finishing that last sentence.

"Hey, lay off, Tazma!" Malvaron said in Zorlon's defense

"That's enough!" Zorlon sternly said. "We have no time to argue amongst ourselves. This is the only way this can work."

"Fine." Tazma reluctantly agreed.

"On three" Zorlon said, counting down.

"One... two... three!"

Just like that, they put their plan into motion. Zorlon and Malveron both blasted Valonar back to a wall, to which his army attacked. Tazma did exactly as instructed, freeing the mages, who then join the battle. Malvaron was doing quite well, taking down quite a few skeletons. That was short lived, as Valonar blasted at him with a fireball, which Malvaron narrowly dodged. He was then knocked back to the wall, where the revenant approached, flaming his sword.

"Any last words, boy?" Valonar said as flames charged in his sword.

In the nick of time, Tazma blasted Valonar away from Malvaron. Right there, she engages him in combat. Meanwhile, Zorlon and the freed mages were holding off the necromancers. Amidst the battle, Zorlon noticed the amulet in Valonar's Hand. It was a long shot, but breaking it could turn the necromancers back to normal mages.

"Tazma! Break the amulet!" Zorlon shouted, blocking green magical blasts from three necromancers. With that, Tazma levitated the amulet into her hand, and used powerful magic to crush it, much to Valonar's horror.

The necromancers then revert back to mages, and all were standing against Valonar. Valonar lunged, only to be blasted right out of the air by Zorlon,who then beat him into submission. Valonar could tell Zorlon had grown much more powerful since their last encounter. It wasn't looking good for the vile skeleton general.

"It's over Valonar, you're finished." Zorlon said.

"Yes... it is... for you." Valonar then pulled out a horn, which he blew, sound an an ear splitting call. After a brief moment of silence, out surfaced a death crawler from the ground, then another from the walls, and more soon came. There were too many to fight off. It was time to flee.

"Quick, this way!" Malvaron shouted, pointing to the exit. While he and Zorlon held off the death crawlers as long as they could, the other mages fled. All, except Tazma, who pursued Valonar. Reaching a dead end, Tazma had him right where he wanted him. Upon facing this young mage, Valonar could not help but laugh.

"A child? Ha! Of all the mages a mere child thinks she can beat me?"

"I'm no mere child." Tazma coldly said. "Gaze closely upon this face... for it's the last you will ever see!"

Valonar had humored her long enough. He charged his sword shoot flames at her, only for Tazma to effortlessly shoot it out of his hand. He then extended his two arm blades and charged to her, only to be caught in... shadowy tendrils. Apparently, she had been practicing dark magic.

"You..." Valonar started. "You're a shadow mage?"

"I dabble." Tazma said, wearing a wicked grin. At that moment, Valonar did recognize her from eight years ago. She was that child whose parents he disposed of those years ago. How can such a young mage acquire that power? And this feeling... had Valonar finally realized fear?

”Please... mercy." Valonar pleaded.

"Let me ask you something. Did my parents beg for mercy when you killed them?! If so, did you show them any?! I'll bet not, therefore... you shall have non either."

Finally, she clenched her hand tight, and Valonar's body was encased in a black shadow. And just like that, he was reduced to dust. Tazma chuckled with satisfaction. Yet, she could not help but get the feeling, she was being stalked. Without hesitation, she levitated a skeleton from behind a rock. This skeleton seemed a little different from the others, wearing helmet with ox horns.

"Who are you?!" Tazma demanded

"Go ahead mage, blast me! You'll alert the rest of the death crawlers." The skeleton replied. Tazma set him down. She could somewhat sense a proposition from him.

"What do you seek of me skeleton?"

"My name is Colonel Tibian. I must say, I'm glad you disposed of Valonar, I've been under his shadow for too long! You have great power mage... perhaps you're the kind of mage my liege, Baron Dreadbane has been looking for."

Tazma seemed intrigued. She knew a little of this Dreadbane and his allegiance to the vile Lich Queen herself, yet she never thought he was alive, much less looking for a powerful mage. Perhaps she could join the spectral hand... to satisfy her own ambitions.

Yet that would have to wait, she could hear the others calling her name.

"Quick, hide!" Tazma said, to which Tibian hid behind another rock. Out of the corners came Malvaron and Zorlon, who escaped the death crawlers by the skin of their teeth.

"Are you alright?" Asked Zorlon

"Yes... Valonar... is no more."

"You destroyed him?!" Malvaron asked, very surprised indeed.

"Yes... listen... master... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I have no excuse for my actions."

Zorlon was caught off guard by her sudden apology. As was Malvaron, whom she approached, and gave a firm hug, seemingly forming tears.

"You too brother... please... forgive me."

Malvaron couldn't help but hug back. He felt things were still unresolved between them, but at least it seemed they took a step toward patching up old wounds. Zorlon was glad to see them hugging, though he felt something was off. Perhaps it was his imagination.

"Let's set a course for home. Nova will be pleased by our success." Said Zorlon.

"Ha! When is Nova ever pleased?" Replied Malvaron. Both chuckled while they were on their way.

Tazma hung back, and wiped away the tears, and gave an evil chuckle. Clearly, those those were fake tears. She signaled Tibian to come out once the coast was clear.

"Now, Tibian... about that proposition."

* * *

Three years had already passed, and for the moment at least, things seemed peaceful. Tazma quickly rose through the ranks and became a top level astromancer, becoming rather strict but noble... or so she wanted the others to think.

Malvaron became quite a strapping young man, standing about 5'10". After some consideration, he traded away the tacky robes for a more casual look. He wore a white jacket with some red patches, and underneath it a dark red t shirt with the astromancer symbol on the front.

Poor Malvaron could not help but be slightly jealous of Tazma. He was typically laid back but he always sought to improve his skills. It seemed Tazma was a natural at the mystic arts, hence how she rose through the ranks so quickly. Malvaron was pretty talented himself, yet how could he ever measure up? Zorlon happened to be passing by, hardly changed at all over the years.

"Yo, Z-Man." Malvaron called, to which the wise mage stopped.

"Yes, Malvaron?"

"I know I've been training under you for years now. You taught me so much, I don't know what I'd be with you... but be honest, will I ever be as good a mage as you are?"

Zorlon wore a smile on his face. He distinctly remembered asking his own father that question when he was in his late teens like Malvaron. And just like his father before him, Zorlon had this to say.

"Never try to be a mage like your peers, always be your own brand of sorcerer. That said, will you be a great one? I know this much. I can teach you all the right spells, give you all the right books, and teach you all the right techniques. But, there is one thing you have to find on your own... dedication. If you are truly dedicated to your goal, you may indeed become an even better mage than me."

That really put a smile on Malvaron's face. Once again, Zorlon knew exactly what advice to give. But both immediately turn to face Nova as he suddenly appeared.

"Zorlon" Nova began. "I'm afraid that I have a rather... iffy task for you and your young ward here. You are to go to the Royal Palace, immediately."

That caught them off guard, why would they ever need to go to the Royal Palace?

"What's wrong starmaster?" Zorlon asked, concerned.

"The Dragon Disk... It's active."


	4. The Dwarven Engineer

Rudiks Hollow, a small dwarven town where dwarves went about their daily lives. One particularly important part of their lives happened to mining, in which they could find valuable gems and crystals, which they either sold to the highest bidder, or used as a power source for their various machines. Two such dwarves happened to be two of the best engineers in town, Malachite and Emerald Goldenbraid.

Malachite was definitely a stubborn and, at times, cranky dwarf. Nevertheless, he was a family man first and foremost, as he would always greet his family the moment he walked in the door from work. His two sons, Ferrus and Halite, were usually the first to greet him, clinging to his legs as soon as he walked in. His wife, Citrine Goldenbraid, always gave him a kiss. And then there's his daughter and partner in crime, Emerald, who, he seemed to have the strongest bond with. Together, their engineering were unmatched, having won first place for every fair... except one.

It was a very bright, sunny day, and all seemed to be perfectly serene in Rudiks Hollow. Well, All silence was broken with a small explosion, coming from the basement of the Goldenbraid's basement.

"By the Hammer of Harmon!" Cried out Malachite, as he was hacking and coughing through the smoke. Turns out he and Em, who was about thirteen at the time, were working on a mech of some sort for an upcoming battle fair. Em used a fire extinguisher to put out some minor flames, giving a few coughs herself beforehand.

"Well, I can safely say that could have gone better." Em remarked.

"It's got to be that blasted power coupler. We'll have to tinker around with them a little later, frankly I could use a break." Malachite could not help but wipe a few drops of sweat off his forehead. As it turned out, they've been working all day.

"Alrighty Dad, just glyph me when you're ready, I need some fresh air."

"Just don't be out too long, Pootinkle."

Em always cringed at that. That nickname was cute back when she was a young nugget. But as a teen, it became embarrassing. All the same, she still exchanged a few hugs with her Father, still close as ever to him. After which, she went on her way, whistling, almost every step of the way.

During her walk, Em couldn't help but look around Rudiks Hollow. Everything seemed so peaceful, so relaxing, so... boring. Over the years, Em's ordinary life seemed rather underwhelming. That's not to say she didn't enjoy her life, her family were very dear to her. Yet, very little ever really happens in this simple town. There were the fairs, which she looked forward too every year, yet even that seemed to be pretty commonplace to her. "Man, I wish something a little... different would happen." she sighed.

She then looked to the skies at the sound of a griffin screech. She gazed in wonder as the griffins soared through the skies without a care in the world. Em had always been fascinated by these majestic beasts. Point in fact, she often thought about being a griffin wrangler one day, if the whole engineering thing didn't work out.

Suddenly, Em noticed several moving trucks down in a rather fancy looking house. "New Neighbors?" She thought. In such a small town, this was definitely interesting, something new at least. Even more interesting was the cargo that the dwarven movers were hoisting, for they were machines, which seemed steam powered no less. "Must be inventors. Are they here for the Battle Fair?"

Soon enough, these new neighbors emerged from their vehicles and to inspect their new surroundings. They were dwarves alright, though they seemed different than most other dwarves. They wore funny hats with goggles, and sported what appeared to be victorian attire. "Dwarven steampunks, now I've seen everything." Em thought out loud.

One of the new neighbors in particular, a young dwarf about Em's age, was the last to step out, and decided to take a small stroll herself, while her parents set everything up. The young dwarf was a bout an inch taller than Em, and she wore a dark red victorian style dress with some yellowish stripes along the front, word hat with goggles strapped to it. Her expression wasn't exactly a friendly one. Point in fact, it practically spelled arrogance. Nevertheless, Em thought it would be appropriate to give her a friendly welcome.

"Howdy neighbor!" Em said, waving as she approached.

"Um, hi." The young neighbor said, in a deadpan tone. "And you are?"

"Name's Emerald Goldenbraid. Welcome to the Jewel of The North! Aka, Rudiks Hollow. Yeah, it's not much, but I hope that—"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Name's Elysia Crane. Remember that, cuz I'll the talk of the town once I win the Battle Fair."

"Um... okay."

Em wasn't sure what to say at first. This Elysia person seemed pretty snobby and egotistical, the kind of person Em wouldn't give a passing glance to. Then again, perhaps this was just a show, just to spark some friendly competition. With that, she tried to keep the conversation going.

"You know, I'm entering the Fair too. I've won first place for five years in a row."

"Really?" Elysia seemed pretty interested after hearing that... or worried.

"Yup. Me and my Dad are pretty good engineers. Just last year we-"

"Um, yeah that's cool. Say, why don't you show me what you've got at your place? I'd love to see it."

"Like right now? Yeah totally! Here, right this way. Gotta warn ya, it's gonna be hard to top this beauty."

"Oh... I'm sure." Elysia wore a pretty devious smile after that. What was she planning?

Not too long after introductions, Em took Elysia to her abode. From the moment she walked in, Elysia seemed underwhelmed by this bland looking home. Elysia's house was filled with all sorts of fancy gadgetry, and was almost laboratory-like. This, however, seemed like just a normal home. Maybe she was worried for nothing. Yet, she couldn't take any chances. She had to see what Em had in store for this year's fair.

"Hey Mom!" Yelled Em. "We've got company!"

"That's nice Em, do you need refreshments?" Asked Citrine. Em gave Elysia a look that asked, "well?", to which Elysia nodded her head no.

"No thanks Mom, I'm just gonna show her my work real quick." And so the two young dwarves made their way to Em's garage. "Yo Dad, you around?" No one answered. "He must be getting some spare parts. At any rate, welcome to my garage. Sorry it's a bit messy, still trying to work a few kinks to this beaut."

Elysia seemed admittedly impressed. A state of the art mech suit, enchanted hydrolics and a solaryite drill tip.

"Wow this is... something." Was all Elysia could say.

"Yup. I've had it for a while now, took first place every time. The solaryite drill tip is a new addition, guaranteed to make short work of solaryite, just like that." Em snapped her finger to emphasize. "Problem is the power coupler. It's been on the fritz lately, hopefully we can get it fixed before the fair tomorrow.

"Yeah..." Elysia suddenly had a sneaky idea. "Say, I think I have replacement coupler for you right here."

"Really?"

"Yes, brand spanking new." Elysia took said coupler out of a bag that she had been carrying with her. "This should perk it up in no time."

"Wow! Yeah that'll do it, thanks Elysia!"

"No problem, what's a fair without a good competition?" Elysia said as she looked at her watch. "Well, time for me to go. See you at the fair. And... good luck."

"Likewise." Em went to work on the suit a little more, hoping to test the new power coupler. Meanwhile, Elysia wore a very smug grin. What was she up to?

* * *

Just like that, the day of the Battle Fair had already come. Many dwarves and their children have gathered just for the occasion. Ready and waiting, all the participants wait with anticipation for the judges to look at their marvelous work. Among was Em and Malachite, the former of which seemed to be shaking like a rattlesnake's rattle.

"What's wrong Pootinkle? Still not worried we'll lose are ya?" Asked Malachite

"First of all, don't call me Pootinkle. Second, yes! What if we don't win this?!"

"You act like this every year. Don't worry, we'll win just like every year."

Malachite placed his hand on Em's shoulder for assurance, which seemed to comfort the young dwarf a great deal. 

But, in truth, Malachite was just as worried. True they won the last few fairs, but that was because they never had to compete against steampunks before. The Cranes indeed seemed like fierce competitors, with their fancy gadgetry and all, almost every moment he dreaded to see what was behind their curtain. But even more nerve racking were the judges, for among them was a very special guest.

"Attention participants!" The announcer said. "Look alive because the judges are here! Everyone give a warm welcome to Cedric Stone, Anthracite Saphire, and a special welcome to Queen Kassandra Goodfey!"

Malachite's heart just sank after that last judge. What was the Queen of Drake City doing here? Was it for publicity? To mingle with the commoners? One was certain, his heart was racing. Em caught wind of his anxiety. Now she was the one placing her hand on his shoulders, assuring him all would be well. That was all the assurance he needed, after looking at her innocent yet confident purple eyes.

Cedric Stone was a pretty snobby judge. He looked a bit like Malachite, only he had a black beard and hair, and wore glasses, and a fancy suit as well.

Anthracite Redfire was a bit thinner than most other dwarves, and her hair was red like a ruby. She seemed kinder than Cedric, though her expectations were still high. Queen Goodfey was still getting accustomed to this environment, she had never been around this many dwarves before. All the same, she still kept a strong demeanor, and pressed on.

After seeing a few other contestants, the Judges were going to see Malachite and Em. Elysia caught wind of this, seeing her chance to eliminate certain competition. Turns out, the power coupler she gave to Em had a small chip on it that would cause it to fail. All she had to do was push a button, and that's it.

"Well Goldenbraids, looks like you're next." Cedric said, and a deep yet elegant tone.

"With what wonder did you come up with this year?" Anthracite asked.

"Well, I am proud to present our Mech Suit here." Malachite presented, showing the Mech in all its glory.

Queen Goodfey looked pretty impressed, the design was top topnotch. Cedric and Anthracite seemed impressed as well, though mechs were not anything new to them. However, the solaryite drill caught their attention.

"How does the drill work?" Inquired Cedric.

"Enchanted hydraulics! Guaranteed to cut right through solaryite, or your money back." Em got inside the Mech to prove her point. There was a bit of solaryite that Malachite mines which they used to test the drill. Sure enough, it made short work of the rare ore. So far, things seem to be going smoothly. Em wore a smile on her face, it seemed that first place was as good as theirs.

Then it happened. Elysia pushed the button, and the power coupler failed. The Mech was rendered motionless, Em couldn't move it. Malachite rushed over to help her out of it. Both were shocked by the sudden fail, everything seemed to be working so well. They then turn to the judges, awaiting their rating. Kassandra gave it an eight, however the other two gave it a seven and a half. Em felt disheartened, a full record of straight nines, come to a halt. Malachite placed a hand on her shoulder, though he too seemed disheartened.

Then the judges went to Elysia and her family. Sure enough, they wowed the crowd with their invention, a massive solaryite powered war aircraft. It didn't seem like a flying ship. In fact, it seemed to have wings, almost like a bird. It was also significantly smaller, possibly for greater speed, and its torpedo-like shape certainly helps with wind resistance.

Anthracite and Cedric seemed excited for this new invention. Kassandra, however, could see the look of arrogance in the Cranes eyes. Clearly, they were in this for publicity and fame, not for the fun of it. Yet, she couldn't let her morals cloud her judgment. She gave them a nine, yet the other two judges gave them a ten.

"I believe we have our winner. First place, goes to the Cranes!" Declared Cedric. And just like that, there were thunderous applause.

"I just don't understand." Em thought to herself under her breath. "I tested the Mech just last night, it should have worked fine! Not to mention, Elysia gave me a new..."

Suddenly, Em was starting to put two and two together. Elysia gave her the coupler, and it fails on them. And, low and behold, the Cranes won first place. Coincidence? Certainly not. After all was said and done, Elysia went off the stage, where Em caught up with her afterwards.

"Oh Em! Good effort back there, it's just too bad that my power coupler didn't work out."

"Stop playing games! I know you rigged that coupler to fail. But why?"

"Aw Em I'd never do that. I'm really sorry, I thought it would... help."

Em suddenly felt a little bad, for she could swear that she saw Elysia tear up. Perhaps she was a little quick to accuse.

"Oh my goblin, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright. I should've have tested it." Elysia then pulled something out of her bag, a gift for Em it seemed. "No hard feelings?"

"Awe, Elysia." Em starts to open the gift. "You shouldn't ha—"

Without warning, a the gift lightly exploded in her face, leaving her covered in soot, causing the crowd to fall silent for a moment. Elysia started laughed pretty hysterically, followed by almost the whole crowd. Em was looking around her. Everyone... laughing at her. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Did you really think I'd give my own competition a chance to win? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." Elysia said, still laughing quite hard.

Em could not fight back the tears anymore. Without a second thought, she ran away, crying. Malachite tried to stop her, but the young dwarf was too fast for him. Malachite seemed very angry at the laughing crowd, especially that brat Elysia. He had a good mind to to tell the Cranes off. Yet, before he could...

"Enough!" Shouted Kassandra Goodfey, clearly repulsed by the behavior. All the dwarves fell silent, all seemed intimidated now, especially the Cranes. "You all should be ashamed, making that poor girl cry. We won't speak of this any further. Forget what you saw, and go about your business."

And so the dwarves had. Though the Queen didn't have much authority outside of Drake City, she was still a highly respected individual, and no one dared argued.

"Thank you your majesty." Said Malachite, as he approached. "Honestly, I'm glad someone shut them up, and that someone didn't have to be me."

"I just hope your daughter is alright Mr. Goldenbraid. Actually, I was hoping to speak with her, once she calmed down."

Malachite was very curious of what the Queen wanted with his daughter. Yet, seeing that she helped silence the crowd, he supposed it would do no harm.

* * *

Back at Em's place, Em was crying in her pillow, her face still riddled with soot. A subtle knock on the door startled her a little. Part of her wanted to yell at them to leave. However, she could use a little company to share her feelings with.

"Come in." Em said, her voice still breaking. The door opened, sure enough it was her parents.

"Em?" Citrine spoke, approaching her daughter to comfort her. Em hugged her more tightly than she ever intended to, but Citrine didn't seem to mind, as she did her best to calm her down. After a long moment of silence, it was time to talk. "I know you had a rough day sweetie. But, there's a special someone who would like to speak with you." When Queen Kassandra walked in, Em was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Emerald." Said the Queen. "You have my deepest empathy for what happened at the Fair today. If it's any consolation, I do prefer your Mech over anything those pompous Cranes have to offer. Actually, I do have a proposition for you, should you choose to accept it."

After a very long conversation, Em couldn't believe her luck. The Queen of Drake City wanting her to work at the palace? Almost too good to be true. Finally, a place where she could find her potential! Yet, she took a look at her parents for a moment. They looked somewhat saddened. She knew they would rather her not leave the nest so soon. Malachite especially had big plans for her in the family business. Malachite and Daughter, that was the grand plan indeed. Yet, the choice was hers, no one was forcing her to do anything. After a while of thinking, she came to her decision...

* * *

It was quite a long ways to Drake City, but Em and the Queen had made it to the Royal Palace. Once she had made it too her room, Em almost immediately began unpacking. She was excited for her first day in the job the following day, even if she was starting out as The Royal Griffin Wrangler. As she started unpacking, she uncovered a picture of her and Malachite, winning their first trophy at their first fair together. She looked at it longingly, though she was uncertain of what her father would think of her as a griffin wrangler. Perhaps it's best her family doesn't know for now. Suddenly she heard a subtle knock in the door.

"Hello?" Said a voice. Em looked out her open door and saw a rather tall, thin teenage girl with pale skin, very long auburn hair worn in a ponytail, violet eyes, and a green dress and white jacket. In addition, she also wore a gold tiara.

"H-hello." Em said shyly. Judging by her tiara, she guessed she was the princess.

"Are you the griffin wrangler?" The princess asked

"Oh yes uh, your highness. Uhh, I mean your majesty. No! I mean, Uh ..." Em said hysterically

"Just Arkayna's fine." Arkayna chuckled a bit. She came in sat beside Em.

"Umm, okay... Arkayna."

"And what's your name?"

"Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid, but my friends call me Em. Or at least my friends would if... I had any." That last party ended on such a somber note.

Arkayna took note of that and immediately looked sympathetic. She noticed the picture next to her bedside. 

"Aw, is that your family?" Arkayna said with a smile.

"Yeah, Malachite and Citrine Goldenbraid. They're pretty cool. Embarrassing sometimes, but cool." Both girls laughed a little bit at that last statement.

"Well, Em. I hope you like it here. You have quite a bit to look forward to."

Em perked up as soon as her nickname was used. She didn't know what shocked her more, the thought that she made a potential friend, or the thought that that friend would be a princess of all people. The young dwarf knew one thing for certain, things were already looking up.


	5. Life of The Princess

_Lightning struck behind a terrifying crimson castle, where thunderous roars could be heard. Though the castle seemed vacant at first glance, the roars could be heard deep within the castle. Suddenly, an armored knight was thrown to the ground. The knight got up, but seemed somewhat dazed as it was hard to stay balanced. Then, without warning, a large, scaly foot landed right next to the knight, to which the brave warrior looked up, to see a terrifying dragon staring down, with ravenous intent._

_The warrior struggled to stay balanced; it had been a long and brutal battle. When the warrior finally managed to stand firm, the warrior stared right into the eyes of the bloodthirsty beast, whose blood red eyes continued to stare. Then, a decision was made to remove the helmet, to which the warrior revealed a female with purple eyes and long, flowing auburn hair._

_It was then that the beast decided to charge its deadly flame breath, ready to burn the brave warrior alive. With all her strength, the warriors charged her magic sword, ready to deliver the final blow._

_"Vile beast, your reign of terror ends now!" Yelled the warrior, as she charged with full fury, and just before the final blow was struck, there was a flash._

* * *

"Gotcha!" Shouted a six year old girl, who seemed like a younger version of the warrior, only more modern. It was none other than Princess Arkayna Goodfey, pretending to be a brave knight.

"Aaaaaaaggh!" Said a tall regal man, who had dark blue hair and a beard, with a toy sword caught in his arms, pretending to be stabbed. "I have been defeated! How could I have have been so... careless." He finished as he pretended to perish, lying flat on the ground. This was Argo Goodfey, a proud father and King of Drake City

Then, out from the wardrobe, came Queen Kassandra who had similar colored hair to Arkayna, only a bit more purpleish, wearing a stereotypical princess outfit.

"Oh brave knight, you have saved me from the terrible dragon! You will be celebrated for this."

"Or will she?" Said Argo in a pretend menacing voice as he picks up both Arkayna and Kassandra, all laughing with joy. He then sat them both down, with both parents sitting beside Arkayna, hugging her warmly. Clearly, they were very close to each other. Arkayna loved her parents very much, and would never have traded them for anything. And the feeling was very much mutual for Argo and Kassandra.

But all fun and games were cut short, for Argo's phone began to ring. It was Nova Terron. This put a worried face on Argo, which in turn put a worried face on Kassandra and Arkayna. What could The Starmaster of the Astromancer Academy possibly want at this hour? Only one way to find out. Argo took this matter outside the room, not wanting to worry his family further until there was reason to.

"Greetings Nova, I trust this is urgent?" Argo inquired, in an authoritative tone.

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty, very urgent. An army of reanimated skeletons threaten the entire Realm. "

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, your Highness, The Spectral Hand. I suspect their mysterious leader is with them. I believe you know what you must do. We need your aid in our forces."

King Argo dreaded this would happen. He already needed to defend the realm before Arkayna was even born. He wasn't sure he could leave Arkayna, much less to fight a battle, in which death was possible. Still, his duties were clear. He had to defend The Realm which, last he checked, included his beloved wife and daughter.

"Very well, I'll depart shortly."

With a saddened face, he asked Kassandra to meet him outside. Kassandra knew this was dire news, so out they went. Arkayna couldn't help but wonder what the problem was, so she eavesdropped, placing her ear against the door. She heard her parents talking about the invasion, and how he had to go help stop these revenants. Arkayna was very much worried.

As bedtime befell the young princess, Arkayna could not sleep a wink. All she could think about was her father, going to war, far away from Drake City in order to defend The Realm. How long will Daddy be gone? When will he comeback?... will he comeback? That last thought frightened her to no end.

Unable to sleep, Arkayna got out of bed in her pale green nightgown, then walked down the hall to see her father. Sure enough, he was all armored up and picked up his mighty sword of light, a weapon passed down from one generation of the royal family to another.

Argo looked in the mirror to see if everything was in place, only to see Arkayna's reflection as she stood at the doorway. He then turned to face his daughter, who had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Daddy, do you really have to go? Can't you just stay here where it's safe?"

"My sweet Arkayna." The mighty king kneeled down at the young lady's level. "I would love nothing more than to stay right here with you, where we will be together always. But, as you will one day understand, my responsibilities are clear. I must defend the realm... I must protect the ones that I love."

Arkayna shed light tears in her eyes. She didn't ball her eyes out, though it was clear she really did not want him to go. Argo then thought for a moment, he still had a little bit of time before the rest of the army was ready to depart, so he had some time to spend with Arkayna.

"Come with me, I have a gift for you." Argo then took Arkayna to the throne room, where in a secret compartment in his throne, he took out two small, wooden griffin statues, handcrafted himself. "You have one, and so do I. So now, in our hearts, we will always be together."

"Your majesty." Said one of the guards, "Your army is ready to depart when you are." Argo then took the time to give one last hug to Arkayna before he left, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Kassandra arrived in the scene, with light tears in her eyes as well. She then joined in on the group hug. After that, Argo was on his way to battle. Both Kassandra and Arkayna could only watch as he left to defend The Realm.

* * *

Two whole months have passed since King Argo had left to defend The Realm. Queen Kassandra had been pacing the floor almost non stop, hoping for any word from the army. Poor little Arkayna was rather lonely for the past months, Kassandra didn't seem in the mood for games as all she could do was worry about Argo.

Arkayna started to look at her griffin statue, missing her father dearly. Each night she kept hoping that maybe, just maybe that one day, her father would show up and they would be a happy family again. It was right there when a horn sounded. That was Argo's Army. Kassandra and Arkayna seemed overjoyed that they returned. It wasn't until they entered the palace halls when Kassandra realized something was amiss.

All the soldiers had disheartened faces, as if a great catastrophe had come and rained down on them. Soon, Kassandra realized what was missing. Argo, wasn't with them.

"What happened? Where's... Argo?"

"Your Majesty." The General started, having a look of regret in his eyes. "I have... unfortunate news."

* * *

_Argo was struggling to stay on his feet as skeleton knights kept coming for him._

_He was vastly outnumbered, and all the other soldiers were too busy fighting off skeletons of their own._

_In a last ditch effort to save the realm, he drew his sword of light, which flew a bright gold, and smited as many skeletons as far as the eye could see. All were destroyed but one, which shot an arrow at his back. That skeleton was struck down by the general, but it was too late._

* * *

Kassandra had heavy tears in her eyes, the possibility she had long dreaded had become a reality. Arkayna's fragile heart sunk after that. She cried into her mother's arms. All the soldiers took their helmets off in respect for their fallen king. A funeral was held not long afterwards.

Over the years, Arkayna had grown accustomed to her life without her father. That's not to say she didn't miss him. Point in fact, she missed him more than anything, often looking at the small wooden griffin statue as a way to look back at the good times. But she felt he had the tears he deserved, and at least tried to move on.

Queen Kassandra, on the other hand, was a bit more domineering since Argo's death. She limited a lot of Arkayna's free time in order to show her the responsibilities of being a queen, as well as a monarch in general. Arkayna tried to play around with her mother, just like the good days, but the Kassandra wouldn't have any of it, she wanted Arkayna to take her future role as queen seriously. But perhaps the worst thing in Arkayna's life could only be said in one word... Gawayne.

Kassandra eventually moved on and married a monarch by the name King Darius. Darius himself seemed alright, Arkayna grew to like him over time, and even started to call him dad once she got use to him. It was his son, Gawayne, that proved insufferable, for he was lazy, vain, and downright selfish. He always clashed with Arkayna, much to Kassandra's chagrin.

Arkayna had to take at least five forms of martial arts in order to stay in fighting shape. Kasandra did not really want her to be a warrior so to speak, just not a victim. Such sessions were more intense the more she learned, but she was becoming a capable young lady for it.

* * *

Age fifteen had finally come, and Arkayna was standing in the middle of a dark room with training attire. Her eyes were closed, as she was using her other four senses to sense any movement around her. She knew something would attack, she just had to wait for it to happen.

Suddenly, six guardsmen appeared from the shadows, going in all out. Arkayna quickly backflipped out of the way and grabbed a staff. She managed to block all their attacks and, followed by tripping two up, and hitting one in the abdomen, neutralizing him.

She then grabbed one from behind and flipped him over, pinning him to the ground. From both sides, the two remaining guardsman charged to her, to which she just jumped out of the way and both collided, dazed as a result. Arkayna smiled for a moment upon her victory.

Then, Kassandra stepped in to spar with her daughter, holding her own trademark staff. With all her skill, Arkayna went full force on her mother, holding nothing back. Both seemed evenly matched, more or less. After a short while, Arkayna was tripped up by her mother, her staff just inches away from Arkayna's ace. Kassandra was unimpressed.

"You need to take training more seriously Arkayna, if I were your enemy you wouldn't be breathing right now!" Arkayna swatted the staff out of her face out of frustration.

"I do take training seriously! Incase you haven't noticed, I just took out six guards in less than five minutes. What does that tell you?"

"And yet you couldn't even beat me? Not to mention, what if it were eight or more? You need to be ready for anything! Or do you want to end up like your Father?!" That seem to hit a weak spot in Arkayna, who wore an angry look in her eyes. Kassandra took a little breath to temper herself, realizing she went a little too far with that last sentence. "Arkayna, all I want is the best for you. I don't want to lose you, and I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"So how good do I have to be so you can finally be my mother again?" Arkayna said in an annoyed tone. Helping herself up, she stormed out, slamming the door on her way out. Kassandra couldn't exactly blame Arkayna for being mad, though she reminded herself why she had to push Arkayna.

Arkayna stormed down the halls, passing by a few butlers, Darius, and a snickering Gawayne, knowing she got scolded. Bursting out the door, she found herself on the balcony, staring at the night sky. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, even counting to ten a few times. Once she was calm enough, she just stood there, with a melancholy expression on her face.

"At what point did my life become one big battlefield?" Arkayna sighed. "Is this what it really means to be a princess? To be brutally judged? I can't even leave The Palace without an escort. All I want is... all I want is a normal life... all I want is my Mom."


	6. The Rebel, Part One

In the Realm of the Fey, where pixies as far as the eye can see flourished, Hortensia Q Sparklebottom was just sweeping up her orphanage, which seemed spick and span. Suddenly she heard her pager going off. Looks like one of her babies was going to get adopted. Without a moment to spare, she presented herself to her customers in question. They indeed seemed to be a tough looking couple. These were Alan and Eleanor Moonwolf.

Both had always wanted a baby daughter of their own. Ultimately, they opted for adoption. Hortensia was more than happy to accommodate them. Since only pixie's and babies could enter, the strange spider lady showed them the vast assortment of through a magic mirror.

Hortensia patiently awaited their finally decision, only to somewhat cringe at at their final decision. It was a purple haired one year old. She didn't show the Moonwolves, but she had a look of worry on her face. Something about giving her away scared her, as if the fate of the Realm depended on it.

Nevertheless, Hortensia vowed that every baby in her orphanage would have a home one day, and this one was no exception. With a heavy heart, she gave the child to the Moonwolves, who gazed upon the child longingly. They loved her as soon as they laid eyes on her. With their child, the Moonwolves went on their way.

As they left, Hortensia's smile faded into a worried frown. She had mixed feelings on the matter. What are the consequences of what I've just done? The old spider thought. At the same time, she was glad she found "Littler Howler", a nice loving family. She did dread one thing though. One day, the Moonwolves would have to tell their daughter that she was adopted. Why that was, most of the pixies were afraid to ask.

* * *

Seven years have passed. It was a nice, sunny, almost cloudless day out in the vast expanse of ocean in Gemina. Sea gulls as far as the eyes can see were diving into the water for their daily catch, while large, strange sea creatures were underneath, swimming leisurely through the sea. Off in the distance, a coastline could be seen, and nearby was a simple village, called Terra's Peak, in which people flourished. Among the populous, the Moonwolves were on to their daily routine.

Alan Moonwolf was a rather muscular man an who stood six foot one, had brown eyes, short yet wild brown hair, and sported a dark red long sleeve button shirt, khaki pants, and a navy blue jacket. He was a Sea Captain, sailing out at sea with his fellow sailors. He was gruff and stubborn, but still a respectable man all the same.

Then there was Eleanor Moonwolf. She stood five foot eight, had short black hair, turquoise eyes, and sported a turquoise shirt with a cropped black jacket and black pants. She was the best archer in her village, winning archery contests each and every year. She was a somewhat snarky individual, yet easy going on the whole.

And alongside them was their adoptive daughter, Zarya Moonwolf. The combined personalities of her parents were definitely evident, as she was tomboyish, care-free, yet had a bit of an attitude. Be that as it may, she was very close to her parents, as they were to her.

One summer morning, in her one story house, Zarya was trying so hard to sleep in. Apparently, she did not sleep very well at all the during previous nigh, evident by her baggy eyes. It certainly did not help that the bright sun was shining right in to her eyes through her window.

"Ugh, what's the point?" Zarya said, in a groggy tone. With that, she got out of her hammock, and slowly made her way through the halls, where her parents were waiting. Alan is reading the morning paper while Eleanor was brewing up a fresh pot of coffee.

"Can you believe this load of minotaur dung?" Alan said, in a rather husky voice. "Ever since ships took to the sky, people have been saying that standard sea ships are no longer relevant."

"Well, you can't say they don't have a point." Said Eleanor, in a cool demeanor, already with her first cup, laying her feet on the table without a care in the world. "The realm as we know it is changing, whether we like it or not. Don't you think we should change along with it?"

"Eh, maybe. Even so, I'm not giving up ole Eleanor." Alan then turned his head to Eleanor, staring lovingly. "Named after the the love of my life."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, captain." Eleanor responded with the same look in her eyes as her husband, the same loving look. They were just about to share a kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of groaning. They then divert their attention to Zarya, just entering the kitchen.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join us." Eleanor said, walking over to Zarya and kissed on her forehead.

"Yeeesh, you look like a zombie fresh from the grave kiddo. Did ya sleep well?" Alan said, telling her daughter like it is. Zarya never did mind how blunt her parents can be, she'd rather know the harsh truth than a beautiful lie.

"Actually, no. Hardly slept a wink."

"Well what's wrong, sweetie?" Eleanor said, concerned.

"It was a bad dream, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Alan asked.

Zarya was very tempted to tell her parents at first. She always looked to them for guidance. Yet, at the time at least, she was not in the mood to talk about it. She was still trying to make sense of her dream herself. "Maybe later, it was kind of... weird." Zarya made her way to the fridge for orange juice. She was just about to drink it straight out of the carton.

"Hey!" Alan Shouted. "You know better than that." Zarya then opened the carton wider, smirking while she did so. "That's my girl!", to which Zarya was chugging it down. Apparently, Alan wasn't all about teaching his daughter table manors

"Sailors." Eleanor said, shaking her head while smiling. "Why not take a walk, Zarya? Might take your mind off things. Just don't be gone long, homeschooling starts in an hour."

"You can count on me Mom." Zarya said, taking one last sip before she gave her parents a quick hug each and went on her way, grabbing an apple while she was at it.

Eleanor and Alan then wore worried looks on their faces. "Don't you think we should finally tell her?" Eleanor asked. In truth, they still hadn't told her she was adopted.

"I suppose he's old enough to know." Alan sighed. "We'll tell her when she gets back." He said that, though he wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

* * *

Zarya had been walking a good while down the woods. She made short work of the apple she took, leaving only the tiny branch to tell the tale. After a few more steps, she got where she needed to go, the coastline.

Zarya stared out into the horizon, almost absent minded. Indeed she had a rather strange dream she had last night, but the question that bothered her most was, did it mean anything? She stared for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Yo, Z-Star!" Said a young girl about Zarya's age, in pink peasant attire and yellow eyes and tan skin. It was none other than her best friend, Kitty Boon. Zarya turned around and smiled, happy to have a little company.

"Hey, Kitty! Whatcha doin out here huh?"

"Sneaking out of being grounded, same as usual." Kitty and Zarya both giggled at that. "What's your excuse?"

Zarya's expression then turned rather melancholy, catching Kitty's attention almost right away. She had never seen Zarya with such a worried look before... not since she broke Eleanor's prized archer trophy by accident. Zarya then sat down on a log, as she explained. She knew if there was anyone she could talk about it too, it was Kitty.

"I had a really weird dream last night."

"Weird as in bad? Or what?"

"I guess it was bad. So there was this Queen, right? Well, the Queen had two baby daughters. She was warmly holding them, saying how she loved them and all that jazz. Then, this hooded figure came in and froze everyone. He then took one of the babies, and then just left. The last thing I heard, right before I woke up, was the baby's cry, for its... her mother."

"Wow Z-Star, that's intense. What did any of the hooded guy looked like?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure. Everyone's faces were shadowed. I couldn't see... Who would do that?!" Zarya's expression quickly turned from melancholy to frustrated, much to Kitty's shock. "That's totally messed up! That baby could have had a family, a loving family! Why would any-"

"Whoa, girl!" Kitty quickly interrupted, grabbing Zarya by the shoulders to snap her out of her rant. "Take it easy. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything."

Zarya took slow deep breaths, tempering herself. "Sorry you had to see me like that. I don't know why this dream got me like that. In a way, it felt... personal."

"Don't worry about it Z-Star. It's like I said, dreams don't mean anything. They're just dreams, sometimes you'll get good ones, other times you'll get bad ones. Then when you wake up, they're gone."

Zarya thought about that for a moment. She was still a little shook up, the dream felt so real to her, and somehow familiar. Then again, perhaps she was just being silly. "Thanks Kitty, that helped me like you wouldn't believe." She said as she placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder. Zarya then noticed Kitty's pocket watch. That was when reality hit her like a ton of bricks. "Yo Kitty what time is it?"

Kitty then took out her pocket watch to verify the time. "It's about... one o clock."

"Oh bugbears!" Zarya shouted. "I was supposed to be homeschooled! My mom's gonna kill me! I'll catch up with you later, bye Kitty!"

"Later Z-Star!" Kitty waved as Zarya was rushing back home as quickly as she could. As cool as her mom is, she was not above discipline, and she dreaded the punishment that was in store.

The young rebel suddenly stopped short at the last moment. Something wasn't right. She could have sworn there was the smell of smoke in the air. What was more disturbing was the direction it came from. Zarya then ran even faster to see what was happening. Much to her horror, Terra's Peak was on fire, and people were running like mad.

Chasing them were bloodthirsty pirates. They were all part men, and part bird. They were plundering the village for keeps, and disposing if anyone who got in their way. Discovering this horrifying sight, Zarya made a bee line for her house. Sure enough, she saw her house was on fire too. Any other kid would run at the sight. Yet, with the stubbornness of her father, Zarya barged in, and saw her parents fighting off a few of these marauding pirates.

Zarya knew her parents wouldn't go down without a fight. And wow, were they putting up a good fight. Zarya could not help but watch in amazement as her parents were bravely fending off the assailants. From the sidelines, she was cheering them on. Alan was the first to notice her, just as his sword collided with the opposing pirate's sword.

"Zarya! What are you doing here?! You have to run, now!"

"No way! I'm to leaving you guys!"

"Do as he says, Zarya, we'll be fine! Shouted Eleanor, as she was holding off one pirate with her arrows. You need to get as far away as possi-" Before she could say another word, she was blindsided by another pirate, who shot here with a hand cannon, sending her flying through a wall.

"NO!" Shouted Zarya, as she rushed toward the pirates, as they began surrounding the downed archer. "Get away from her you monsters!" She latched on to one of them, only to be thrown off against the wall, hitting her head hard.

"Zarya!" Shouted Alan. He then threw the pirate he fighting aside and rushed to help her, only to be blocked by more. With all his rage, he was fighting them all at once, though he was outnumbered. Zarya, still breathing, could faintly see her father fighting off the pirates. Suddenly, a silhouette of a particularly large pirate was making his way to Alan as he was restrained. Before she could see what happened next, Zarya completely blacked out.

* * *

Zarya had been out a long time. She started to open her eyes, slowly yet steadily. She was shocked to see that she was on a pirate ship. She saw several children around her age. Among them was Kitty and her little brother, Kasey.

"Kitty?"

"Z-Star! You alright?"

"I think so. What happened?"

Poor Kasey teared up, holding his big sister tightly. "They're gone. Our parents are gone." He said as he cried into her sister's arms. Kitty did not cry a single tear, but the pain of their loss was still evident in her expression. Zarya felt terrible upon hearing that.

Before much else, a large bird man loomed over everyone. His head seemed like that of a scarlet macaw, and his wings were metallic. Zarya figured this must be the captain. Good, because she was itching to give him what for.

"Greetings younglings." Said the intimidating captain, with a wicked grin on his face. "I be Captain Kaos. Seems you little urchins are in need of a good home. Luckily for you, there's always room for more in my crew.

"Where are my parents?!" Zarya Shouted fiercely. "What did you do to them?!"

"Ah yes, I remember. My apologies lass, but I'm afraid yer parents didn't make it. I saw to that one myself." As Kaos began laughing, he pulled out Eleanor's pendant from a bag he kept it in. 

That did it, Zarya tightened her fist and charge at the giant bird. Unfortunately, size mattered greatly here, as Kaos picked her up by the back of her hoodie, as she tried in vain to land a hit.

"Well look a you, full of fury I see. Well, you'll know yer place soon enough."

Kaos then threw Zarya to the ground, asserting his dominance. "Let this be a lesson to the lot of ya. Either obey me orders, or be punished by me talons! First thing in the morning, you all will scrub the deck. Sleep soundly now, it be full day tomorrow." Kaos cackled as he left to his quarters. Meanwhile everyone was left outside. Zarya had a wrathful look in her eyes, with was sprinkled with sadness. Kitty moved to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Z-Star. I really am."

Zarya couldn't help but hug back. She needed someone to be close to after hearing this news. "I guess you abducted you too huh?"

"Not at first. Me and Kasey gave ourselves up... so I could be there for you."

Zarya at least took comfort in the fact that she wouldn't be alone. Still, she wasn't going to let Kaos get away with this. They made a vow to one day get back at him. That opportunity, would come soon.

* * *

Four years had passed since the young villagers were kidnapped by the ruthless Captain Kaos. Those who did not obey Kaos's orders, were either threatened with their personal mementos being thrown overboard, while more rebellious types were beaten into submission. Zarya had endured such pain at least one during this mad pirate's tyranny over them, and she and kitty finally decided they had enough.

With careful planning, they over through Kaos, and marooned him on a mysterious island, where he vowed vengeance, and that she and kitty sea ore they would never return to. Since then, Kitty took command as captain, by Zarya's recommendation, saying that Kitty was like a big sister to her all the years she's known her.

Together, Zarya, Kitty, and Kasey formed the Pink Skulls. They did everything together, treasure hunts, stealing from other pirates, exploring new islands, and so forth. It seems that they had finally found their calling. Yet, Zarya seemed... off. As of late, she had been staring into the horizon, contemplating on her life. Kitty knew something was up. With Zarya, she could always tell. Enough, was enough, it was time to see what the big deal was.

"Yo Z-Star, what's eating you?"

"What do you mean?" Zarya asked nonchalantly.

"Oh don't give me that. These past few weeks you seem distant from the rest of us. C'mon Zarya, you've never shut me out before, so don't start now."

Zarya took big sigh. She was somewhat afraid this day would come, when her true feelings on her life would be known. Nevertheless, Kitty was right. It was time to come clean.

"Don't get me wrong, these past two years have been great. Flying wherever we want, treasure hunting, and just being free. But..."

"But what?"

"All this treasure we've been gathering. We've mainly kept it for ourselves."

"Hey Z-Star, it's not like we're stealing it just for fun, need I remind you of our survival?"

"I understand that, but not everyone we stole from deserved it. Plus, there are people out there who are struggling, just for a bite. Just like us. People who could really use our help."

"Look girl, I get where you're coming from, but what other people are going through, is really not our concern. We look out for our own, pirate code."

"Then... maybe a pirate's life just isn't for me. I want to help people, Kitty. People who are like us. It's not easy for me to say this, but I'm leaving the Pink Skulls."

Kitty expression turned sour. How could Zarya just turn her backs on them like this? Since when did she have that kind of conscience? Sure, being a pirate had its ups and downs, but at least they endured it all together. Still, Kitty did not want to keep Her long time friend on board against her will. She knew if she did, she would be no better than Kaos.

"Alright Z-Star. I get it. I just thought, it would be you and me against the world, but it's like my folks used to say, "If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be.". Anyplace you had in mind?"

Zarya took a look at her map. The nearest place of civilization was a metropolis called Drake City. Such a bustling city is bound to have those who are in need. Looks like a good place to make a name for herself. "Drake City, five miles due North."

Kitty took one deep breath before giving the order. "Let's fly some sky, Pink Skulls! Five miles due North!" With that the pink skulls were their way.

For Zarya, this was bittersweet. She indeed had some good times with the Pink Skulls, Kitty especially. They've been through thick and thin together. At the same time, she was looking forward to making a name for herself, helping those in need. Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor. That reminds her of an old story her parents once told her.

For Kitty, this was just bitter. She could never bring herself to show Zarya, nor would she admit it, but Kitty herself had become a bit vindictive toward the realm in general, feeling it dealt them a terrible hand. Nevertheless, she could never bring herself to hold a grudge against her best friend. It was Zarya's choice, and she made it.

Kitty knew one thing though, Zarya hadn't seen the last of the Pink Skulls. Not by a long shot.


	7. The Rebel Part Two

It wouldn't be long before Zarya had finally reached Drake City. It was a rather stormy day, as the rain falling down quite heavily and the thunder was as loud as the roar of a tiger foz. This kept the usual hustle and bustle down a little bit, though not by a large margin.

Zarya was pretty amazed, for all sorts of creatures, along with humans, were seemingly living together in harmony. She couldn't recall ever seeing ogres, elves, and so on in her village, so this was all new to her. However, this wasn't the time to get lost in amazement; she knew she had to seek shelter somewhere, especially from the annoying rain. She then saw what appeared to be a subway station. She figured that was a start, so there she went. Upon entering, this strange subway train started going down, as if like an elevator.

Upon reaching the designated area, everyone exited and Zarya couldn't believe her eyes. An underground city? Awesome! As she entered this...Undercity, she inspected her surroundings. There seemed to be rough characters around, she she had to look the part as well. She pulled her hoodie down, not wanting to be noticed.

Suddenly, the Zarya heard a small noise coming from a trash can, causing her to back up and gasp. With curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to investigate. With a little hesitation, she opened the trash can, only to reveal a little white foz. The poor thing looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Upon seeing her, the foz seemed to be very timid, quivering out of fear. Out of sympathy, Zarya reached into her bag and pulled out a few crackers.

"Hey there little guy." She held the crackers a little closer to the foz, being careful not to startle it. "Want a bite? It's not much but I think you'll need it more than me."

The little foz sniffed the crackers first just to be sure they're safe to eat. Once that was done, it consumed the crackers like it was his last meal, chirping with glee, making the young rebel chuckle a bit. The foz then started licking her hand out of appreciation, even allowing her to pet him a bit.

"Friendly little guy, huh? Tell you what, why don't you stick with me? Honestly, I could use a little company."

All too happy to accept that offer, the foz climbed up on Zarya's shoulder, to which it preceded to nuzzle her face. She nuzzled the little guy back, scratching underneath his chin as well, which it enjoyed. It appeared she already made a friend here in the Undercity, their bond already being quite strong.

"Guess I'll have to name you now huh?" Zarya thought pretty hard about a name; she never had a pet before, much less an opportunity to name one. Suddenly this name popped into mind. "How about Choko?" The foz seemed to chirp and purr with delight, he seemed to like that name a fair bit. "Choko it is!"

Having made her first friend in the Undercity, perhaps things were looking up for the Purple Haired Girl after all. All that was left was a place to sleep. She found an old cardboard box that was discarded near the trash cans. She thought this would be okay. After all, she had worse sleeping conditions under Kaos's tyranny. So she and Choko decide to shelter in said box, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Day time had already come in Drake City, the sun shining rather brightly. In the Undercity, however, one almost couldn't tell the difference between night and day, as no sunlight could reach it. Zarya was still sleeping soundly, as was little Choko, snoring every waking moment. Suddenly, she was awakened by people running in the street, screaming "He's coming!", and other such words. People were hiding in the trash cans, locking their doors, some of the markets closed almost instantly. Zarya and Choko could not figure out was the fuss was about. That's when they noticed three shady figures roaming about.

Zarya hid behind a trash can, Choko along with her, peeking their heads ever so slightly to see what's going on. They seemed to be snakes that walked like men on two legs. Two of them being large and muscular, bearing heads like anacondas, and standing about eight feet tall. The other one was about six foot one and had the head of a viper, who was with a long black stripe running from down his head, down to a six foot long tail. All of them wore fancy suits, though the Viper was wearing a top hat to go along with the rest of his attire, holding a cane with him as well. His eyes were quite haunting, red with gold irises.

Again, curiosity got the better of her, Zarya felt she had to see what was going on. Choko urged her not to with his chirping but the she shushed him, her mind being set on following these characters. She did so very stealthily, hoping not to be seen by these fierce looking creatures. She followed them up to an alleyway, a little darker and eerie one at that.

The Viper moved in to scour the area thoroughly. With the help of his infrared vision, it wasn't long before he found exactly what he was looking for; someone hiding in another trash can. With a smug smile, he signaled one of his henchmen to empty the trash can, and sure enough out dropped a young boy with pink hair and a dark blue hoodie. Frightened for his life, the boy backed away, shivering.

"Hello Neeko." The Viper said, in an elegant English accent and a somewhat high pitched tone. He stared at the boy with hostile intent.

"Cr- cr- Creed! What do you want from me?!"

Creed, chuckled at that, finding it funny with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Did you hear that boys? He asked what I want from him. Isn't that so funny?" He chuckled along with his thugs. He then catches Neeko around his upper torso with his tail, lifting him up at head level. "You know full well why I'm here, boy. You stole gold from me. Sadly, that just won't do."

"Please, we were just hungry that's all!" Neeko quickly covered his mouth when he said that.

"We you say? So there are more of you eh?" Creed signaled another one of his thugs to knock down a bunch boxes, revealing several other kids who were cowering in fear.

Zarya looked angry by this, the sight of this cruelty made her bare her teeth like a riled up wolf. She felt she had to do something, but first she needed a plan. First, she whispers something into Choko's ear, then she searches for something to throw at these bullies with, a little eye for an eye it would seem.

"How adorable," Creed said "Several starving children looking out for each other. This would warm my heart, if I had one." He then turned his attention back to Neeko, reaching his hand out to the frightened pink haired lad. "The gold...now."

Feeling it was pointless to resist, Neeko reached to his left hoodie pockets and pulled out at least ten gold pieces, dropping them into Creeds hand, which was happily accepted by the malevolent serpent.

"There, happy now?!" Neeko said bluntly. "Now let us go!"

"Oh by all means, your friends can go free. You, however, need to be made an example of." He then turned his head to the other street kids. "Let this be a lesson to all you worthless street rats... NO ONE STEALS FROM CREED SLITHERWICK!"

With that, Creed extends two large fangs, dripping with venom, ready to inject Neeko with them. Yet before he could deliver the fatal dose, he was halted by a soda can thrown at his face. He quickly turned the direction it came from and saw Zarya, with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Put him down, now!" Zarya pointed at him fiercely and boldly. Creed and his thugs laughed pretty hard at this, finding the gesture adorable.

"How cute, a little knight in shining armor decides to join in!" Charlie said, in a thick cockney accent

"What's your name, poppet?" Nixon asked, his tone lower and deeper than his twin.

"My name is Nunya, nunya business! Now leave them alone!"

"Ah, children, they're all the same." Creed commented, unimpressed by the gesture. "Move along, child. I have smaller fish to fry."

Creed then tries another attempt to bite Neeko, only this time , Zarya threw trash can lid was at his face, causing him to drop Neeko and knocking his top hat off from the impact. All the kids gasped, meanwhile Neeko put some distance between him and Creed. The kids were impressed, that was a pretty good throw for a girl her age. Creed then rubbed his face, looking at a shatter mirror nearby, he saw a bruise on his cheek. He picked up his top hat, brushed it off, and placed it back on his head. He had a look of anger in his face. He then snapped his fingers, signaling his henchmen to teach her a lesson.

Charlie was approaching her, popping his knuckles along the way. Zarya tried to break for the kids, only to be cut off by Nixon. Cornered, she stands her ground, not flinching one bit. With that, the thugs proceeded to pummel her to the ground, kicking her around like a ragdoll. The kids wanted to do something to help, but they knew all too well they wouldn't make a difference, if anything they would have prolonged her pain. All they could is look on as the young rebel took all the hits. Choko from behind a trash can covered his eyes, not wanting to watch the horrible act.

When the beating was all done, Zarya was still alive but badly hurt. She tried to reach out to the kids, only for Creed's cane to pin down her hand, causing her to scream with anguish. Creed kneeled down to the young girl's level, and gives her a cold warning.

"Let this be a lesson, you insignificant street rat. The next time you want to be the hero...don't"

With that, he removes his cane from her hand and signals his thugs to call it a day, feeling he made his point. And so they walked on, leaving Zarya to lick her wounds, meanwhile the other kids, Neeko included, rush to help her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Neeko asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wouldn't be the first time I was beaten up like that."

As the Neeko and the other kids help Zarya, up she groaned a little.

"You were amazing!" one elf kid said, "You were so brave the way you stood up to those guys!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Zarya was still limping when she got up, it would be a while before she was fully healed. "Who was that anyway?"

"That was Creed Slitherwick, biggest Crime Lord in the Undercity. Most people up in Drake City think he's some big giver. In reality, he's a taker. I guess I bit off more than I could chew with him but what can I say? We don't have it easy down here. And now we still have nothing."

Neeko was disheartened after explaining that. The Girl looked at all the kids, all of them seemed like they were starving, hadn't eaten in several days or so, just like Choko when she found him.

"Don't let bullies like him get you down. Keep the magic real." Choko approaches them and reveals that he took some gold out of Creed's wallet, turns out this was all part of her plan to help them, while she was distracting the thugs, Choko stole a bit of Creed's gold from under his nose. The kids were over joyed by this act of generosity.

"Th-th- this is great! Thank you so much, I- I don't know how to thank you!" Neeko said gratefully.

"Your name would be a start." The girl said with a smile.

"Got it. Name's Neeko. And you?"

"Call me Zarya... Zarya Moonwolf."

From there, Zarya had established herself in the Undercity. She may not have considered herself a hero, but at least she knew she'd be doing some good for poor kids who were struggling to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Night had befallen the magical realm of Gemina. In the horizon, the beautiful night sky could be seen, with twinkling stars as far as the eye can see. Wouldn't it be so nice to see them? At least, that's what a young elf would have liked. Alas, she did not always have that kind of luxury.

Alar, perhaps one of the most unforgiving towns in the entire realm. Almost every corner, there seemed to be a breeding ground for criminal activity, such as petty theft, mugging, the whole nine yards. Among the population was a small family of elves, known as the Elvanestri's. Not necessarily the richest elves in town, in fact they were quite the opposite, hardly able to afford the essentials in life. But at least they had each other, as well as a roof over their heads.

One was Oron Elvenestri, a male elf with brown skin, black hair and a light beard, as well as green eyes. In addition, he wore a brown jacket over a red turtleneck shirt.

Then there was his wife, Cera Elvanestri. She had similar traits to Oron, except she had reddish purple hair that reached her shoulders, and wore a long sleeved shirt and a skirt that reached down to her knees.

And then there was their daughter, Pyperia Ashryn Elvenestri, who had her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

* * *

In a rather decrepit looking, one story house, Pyperia laid in her sleeping bag on the hard floor of her room, trying to sleep. She had pretty much gotten use to the hard floor, she had ten years of hardship to thank for that. She tried so hard to fall asleep, but she couldn't. This particular night, she began to reflect on her life, staring into the ceiling, wondering where it all went wrong.

That was when Pyperia heard her parents talking in the other room. Both had a tone of worry in their voice. Ever so curious, the young elf left her sleeping bag to eavesdrop on the conversation. Once she reached the hall, she stopped at the corner, hearing her parents converse.

"Well, I was afraid of that… Yet another bill." Sighed Oron. He then placed it into a bag full of a few other bills. No sugar coating it, they were behind on debt.

"It will be a miracle if we can pay them all off." Added Cera. Oron then rubbed his face a little, rather stressed of the situation.

"Cera, what exactly have I done wrong in my life? I had an honest paying job as a financial manager. At Least we never went hungry. And and then… those cursed orcs came and burnt down the whole bank!" Oron banged his fist on the table at that last sentence. "And now look at us. We're constantly in between jobs and hardly earn one gold piece. What kind of father am I?"

"Oron, don't think like that! Things could certainly be better, that's for sure, but you know you're doing the best you can. That's all we can do these days, the best we can."

"But confound it all I should do better! I wish I could…"

Oron cut his own sentence short after seeing a worried look on Cera's face. She was facing the direction of the doorway, where Pyperia was standing. Feeling guilty, Oron turned to face his daughter, who was holding her stuffed griffin tightly.

"Dad… are we going to make it? Are we going to starve?" Small tears began forming in her eyes. "Are we going to lose our home."

Oron, at first, did not know how to answer. Pyperia was always an optimistic young elf, looking to the bright side of things no matter what. To see her this worried, this upset, made him feel even more guilty than he already felt. Finally, he felt a bit of determination in him

"Sweetie, we are facing a very difficult challenge right now." Oron place his hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort her. "But no matter what happens, we are in this together."

"As a family." Cera said with a smile. Just like that, both got together in a group hug, which lasted a good while. Pyperia smiled big during the hug. Perhaps things would get better. Surely they would right? Alas… it didn't. A mere knock on the door startled them somewhat. Oron went to the door, and his heart seemed to have stopped. Three serpent-like figures where at the door.

"Pyperia, hide now!" Oron shouted in a somewhat whispered tone. Cera took her to the closet to hide her there. She specifically told Pyperia not to come out unless instructed. Once that was done, he opened the door. It was none other than Creed Slitherwick, along with his two goons, Charlie and Nixon.

Creed was a feared crime lord even back then, only he was under the name Hectillius, his given name. He still wore his top hat, but he wore a long overcoat at the time. Oron is still with Fear as he stares into the haunting red/gold eyes of this treacherous viper.

"Greetings, Mr. Elvenestri." Creed said, in an elegant English accent, tipping his hat. "May I come in?"

"Uh… absolutely, Hectillius… nice weather huh?"

"Oh it's splendid! The humidity is perfect, shedding will be a breeze." Creed then sat down at the table, to which Oron sat as well, opposite ends from each other. "Now then, to business. How's your debt to me coming? Do you have enough gold to pay me back yet?"

Oron felt a great shiver down his spine. If ever there was one debt he was afraid of, this was definitely it. He looked at Cera for a moment, and her eyes practically spelled fear. Would he dare to ask for more time? He had to. What else could he do?

"Hectillius… I know I'm much behind on debt already,but please… I just need more time."

Creed's elegant smile suddenly turned into a cynical frown. "Oh Elvenestri", he said as he started rubbing his eyes in a controlled frustration.

"I now I have no right right asking, but please! You need to give me more-"

"More time this, more time that. Tell me this, my pointy eared friend, exactly how many times have you asked me to give you more time?"

Oron was scared to answer, already seeing murder in the vile serpent's eyes. Nonetheless, he had to.

"Four"

"Which is already three times more than you ever should have! And now, you dare to request another chance? In case you've forgotten how real life works, allow me to remind you. You find yourself in financial trouble, and I'm generous enough to lend you some gold. Naturally, that means you owe me some gold. And if you can't pay your debt in gold... then you'll have to pay me another way."

"Please Hectillius! I promise you, I'll never ask you again!"

"Oh believe me… I know you won't." With but a snap of his fingers, Creed had Charlie and Nixon catch both Cera and Oron in a tight grip in their strong tails. Creed then extends his two long, deadly venomous fangs, ready to inject his lethal dose.

Oron and Cera pleaded for their lives, but it was no use. Poor Pyperia could only hide helplessly as she hid in the closet, the door open just a bit. She closed her eye shut, not wanting to watch the horror. Her eyes then widened at the sound of a snake bite... then another. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. The deed was done. Creed and his goons walked out with Oron and Cera's near lifeless bodies, probably to throw them in a river nearby.

Pyperia slowly walked out of the closet in disbelief, her mouth agape and her eyes still wide. After reaching the center of the living room, she sank to her knees, balling her eyes out, and hugging her stuffed griffin ever so tightly. Brief flashes of her memories came to her. They were hard times yes, but they were still the precious times, celebrating her star days, watching Well's Comet soar through the sky, and telling her parents telling her bedtime stories. Those days were over.

After her ocean of tears, Pyperia knew she had to leave. She had only herself and his stuffed toy, Miss Paisley, to look after now. After gathering what little rations she could, off she went, to face the cold cruel world.

* * *

Pyperia had been traveling for at least five days. She was down to her last granola bar and her last few sips of water. As she walked she heard menacing growling. She thought for a moment that a monster was following her, only to snap back to reality. It was merely her stomach, practically roaring for sustenance.

Instantly, forgotten was Pyperia's hunger once she started to hear the thunderous sound of applause. At first, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the closer she got, the louder and more real it sounded. Sure enough, she soon found a large circus tent, lights shining from it and all. Pyperia suddenly wore a huge smile on her face, larger than she ever smiled before, for she had always wanted to go to a circus… with her parents. Her smile faded away after that last thought. She tried to shrug off the sad thoughts and go to the tent, at least it would provide shelter.

Upon entering through a back entrance, Pyperia watched in awe the spectacular stunts that these performers did. As it just so happened, they were fellow elves. The young elf wondered if one day she would be made for such greatness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Said a rather tall elf, in flashy red and yellow ringmaster attire. "You've been a wonderful audience! Unfortunately, our show has come to a close, but don't worry! Tomorrow, we'll have one more show before we leave, so be sure you come for an encore performance!"

The crowd gave their final cheers before leaving the establishment. Pyperia thought she would be a stowaway, at least until she found a city to thrive in. Little did the young elf know, the ringmaster elf actually heard her footsteps behind the scenes. The acute hearing of an elf certainly had its perks. So he went behind the scenes and pulled the sheets off of her. At first, Pyperia was frightened, not knowing what to expect, only to be greeted warmly by the ringmaster.

"Don't be scared young lady, I won't hurt you" The ringmaster said, reaching his hand out to her. "What's your name?"

"P-Pyperia… Pyperia Ashryn Elvenestri."

"Well, Pyperia, where are your parents?" The Ringmaster was then greeted by tears. From there, he had an idea of what happened. "I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to make you remember." After wiping away a few of Pyperia’s tears, The Ringmaster thought for a moment, then came to a decision. "I'll tell you what, why don't you stay with me? There's always room for one more in my wonderful circus."

"Yes!" Pyperia said, shaking his hand enthusiastically. It was clear that she wasn't about to turn down that offer. "Thank you so much Mr…"

"Garland… Garland Willowbrook."

From here, Pyperia was smiling with glee, knowing her life would had taken a wonderful turn for the better.


	9. Runaway Elf, Part Two

Ten years had passed since Garland Willowbrook took Pyperia under his wing. Within those ten years she became among the best performers in the entire circus. She performed all kinds of acrobatics, trained giant tiger-foz, twirled baton, and even rocked the electric mandolin for the entire crowd. The vast majority of the crowd loved her, as did her fellow performers.

Pyperia's bond with Garland grew quite a bit over the years. Even though, in her heart, she knew that he could never truly replace her late parents, at the very least he was able to fill in the void as a caring father figure. Garland himself was a very eccentric individual, but he was a caring individual all the same. In fact, the majority of the performers were all adopted by him at one point or another, just like Pyperia.

Pyperia had never been happier. Why wouldn't she be? She had a roof over her head, good meals, an exciting life, and a caring new family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Garland announced. "This we all hope you enjoyed yet another spectacular show! Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end, but don't fret! For we saved the best for last. Get ready for the daring... the bold... the amazing Pyperia!"

As the crowd roared loud with excitement, Pyperia somersaulted right into the air and on the trapeze. She went back and forth from trapeze to trapeze for a fair bit, then swung off and landed on a tightrope, which she walked on with ease. After reaching the middle of the tightrope, she launched right off and dove in fast, causing everyone's heart to race. She landed on a trampoline, which launched her very high into the air, then finally lands on her feet, right at the center of the circus. The crowd let out a thunderous applause. Garland couldn't help but let a small tear escape his eye. He was very proud of Pyperia.

After the show was finished and everybody cleared the tent, Garland opened up a magical bag which sucked in the entire tent and everything in it. After that, they all got onboard his magic circus train, which flew into the air.

While the other performers were chatting among themselves about their next big show, Garland took some time to praise Pyperia for her performance.

"Well done Pyperia! You're a real chip off the old block!" Said a large muscular elf, the strong man of the circus.

"Thank you so much!" Pyperia said. "It was so much fun, first I was like, really high, then I plummeted down, then I was all " Ta Da!", by the end! Aw if only my... parents could have seen me." Pyperia grew a sad face upon that last sentence.

"I'm sure they would have been very proud of you, Pyperia. I certainly am." Garland said as he placed his hand on Pyperia's shoulder. Pyperia smiled at least. There was still pain, but she could still take comfort that there were still fellow elves who cared about her.

Suddenly, everyone's ears perked up at the sound of thunder. As if fate were playing a cruel trick, a terrible storm occurred out of nowhere, and completely engulfed the flying train. The train was durable indeed, but it could only take so much of these powerful winds. Everyone was trying to find cover during all the chaos. Poor Pyperia thought she was going to lose her lunch with all this rocking going on.

Then, at the worst possible convenience, lighting struck the train, which was plummeting to the ground afterwards. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Cried out Garland, already fearing the worst. Pyperia had never been so scared in her life. She had tried to reach for Garland, only to be knocked out by a stool, which was flying along with other debris as the train was falling. The last thing she faintly heard was "Pyperia!", before blacking out.

* * *

It had been at least an hour later when Pyperia finally started opening her eyes. She let out an agonized groan. Her head certainly hurt, but the rest of her body was downright fatigued. She took a look at all the destruction. The train was completely demolished. How she ever survived was a complete mystery to her.

Speaking of survive, where were the others? "Garland!" Pyperia called out. "James, Selina, anyone!" Alas, nobody answered. She dug through some rubble, only to find Garland's magic baton. After what seemed to be an entire hour of searching, she found no one. She feared the worst.

For the first time in ten years, Pyperia was alone in the world. It was like losing her parents all over again. She even started to wonder if anyone was safe around her. "Why do bad things happen to anyone who comes close to me?". She did not ball her eyes out as hard as she did for her late parents, but the pain was definitely there, as the tears that escaped her eyes were real.

In the rubble, she noticed her bag and stuffed griffin were miraculously unscathed. After grieving, she picked up Garland's baton to carry as a memento, as well as her bag and griffin toy, and started to move on.

She then heard the sound of a ship horn. Using her keen elf ears, she followed the sound, her curiosity getting the better of her. As luck would have it, there was a flying cargo ship, nearly ready to take off. Without a moment to spare, Pyperia stowed away on the ship, hiding in various corners and cargo to avoid detection.

"Alrighty, let's move out!" Said the captain. With that, the ship pulled out and off it went. Pyperia could only hope another storm wouldn't hit. She sat quietly in the cargo bay, safely hidden from view. Though they did not seem like bad men, she certainly wasn't going to take any chances. All she could do was wait, and see where this ship would take her.

* * *

Three days had already past since Pyperia stowed away on the ship. Once again, her rations were pretty low, and she was getting very hungry and thirsty. She was hoping she would reach land soon, for she felt that she would be discovered eventually. Knock on stone, she was lucky so far. Finally, her prayers were answered, for the destination was within view. It was perhaps the most beautiful city she ever saw. It was Drake City.

As soon as the the ship reached its port, Pyperia could not get off fast enough. As quickly, yet quietly, as she could, she exited the sky ship, and looked at Drake City and all its hustle and bustle. It was a marvelous metropolis indeed, though something else peaked her interest. It was a strange circular contraption that looked like it would go underground. Running on curiosity, she entered the ride, wanting to see where it went.

As the ride went under, she started getting a bit uneasy. She wasn't sure what it was, but something told her that whatever this ride leadto, it couldn't be like the gleaming city above. She looked at all the people that she rode with, and felt very uneasy. Some of them were humans of average size, others were either trolls or ogres who dwarfed their fellow passengers. Compared to them all, she felt so small.

Upon landing, dust floated everywhere. Lots of people excited the ride, literally leaving Pyperia in the dust. After a few coughs, Pyperia saw the new world she entered. It reminded her a bit of Alar, dark and somewhat grizzly, yet infinitely more bustling. "Don't be scared Miss Paisley." Pyperia told her stuffed griffin, trying not to be scared. The loud noises alone were frightening, but the dark scenery was terrifying to her. Before she could take another step, the door shut behind Pyperia, startling her to drop Miss Paisley.

After narrowly dodging a car, she tried to pick up Miss Paisley, only to for a rogue biker orc to snatch it away. She tried going after him, narrowly dodging each car in her way, except one. Yet, just when it seemed like she was about to be run over, she was tackled out of harms way by a human girl. Pyperia took a moment to inspect this Good Samaritan. It was none other than Zarya, along with her faithful companion, Choko.

"Alright kid, on your feet." Said Zarya, as she helped Pyperia up. "You must be a newbie to the Undercity, most people here look both ways at least three times before crossing."

"Th-Thank you. For saving me." Was all Pyperia could say.

"No prob. I'm Zarya. And this little guy, he's Choko." Zarya then proceeds to scratch Choko behind his long ear, which he enjoyed very much. "So you got a name or what?"

"Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri. Though, my adoptive last name is Willowbrook."

"Piper it is! Hope you don't mind, it's just easier to remember."

"It's.. fine..." The poor elf then began tearing up a little, much to Zarya's shock.

"Whoa, what's the matter kid?"

"I've got nowhere to go! Everyone I ever got close to was always taken away from me and..."

"And what? What happened to your parents?"

Piper tears flowed faster upon that question. "They were taken... by a monster."

From there, Zarya knew where she was coming from, for she suffered similar trauma. "Sorry to hear that Piper. Believe it or not, I know what it's like to lose parents to... a monster. Tell you what, why not stick with me?"

"I don't know. People around me... bad things seem to happen to them."

"Well don't worry about me, kid. I'll take care of you, I got your back."

"Pinky promise?" Piper asked sheepishly, still uncertain

"Piper promise. Here, have this." Zarya then pulled out a stuffed bunny, giving it to Piper as a show of trust. "His name is Binky, he kept me safe during my time here."

"Thanks!" Piper then hugged Zarya out of impulse, much to Zarya's shock. "How can I ever repay you?!"

"First of all, boundaries." Zarya said as she gently nudged the enthusiastic elf off. "Second of all, don't worry about it, I'll show you the ropes. Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine."


	10. Age of The Dark Queen

One thousand years ago, long before ships took to the skies, there was a magnificent elven city named Zalphadaria. Much more refined than most elves in modern Gemina, the zalphadarians prided themselves with elegance, tradition, discipline, and honor.

Among them were some of the most powerful mystics the entire realm has ever known, even rivaling that of the astromancers. They firmly believed in using light magic for the greater good, protect and serve their people. These were truly benevolent people. All, but one...

Her name was Auria Therisia. She was a tall, thin elf who happened to be one of the most powerful sorceresses amongst the her fellow elves. As with most elves, her exceptional longevity allowed her to maintain a youthful appearance, with such beauty to match. Yet, such as nature itself, a beautiful exterior often hides a great horror. Her motives were... unsettling, to say the very least.

* * *

Deep down below the an the elven council's grand castle, there was a large, eerie lab, one that that a wicked witch would ordinarily be comfortable in. In that lab, Auria was reading various spell books that specialized in the darkest of mystic arts. One such book, perhaps the darkest one of them all, was the Grimoire of Mortron, the Netherrealm. Auria was particularly invested in this one.

One chapter, which Auria read very intently, dealt with corruption and alteration. In her mind, that meant how to transform living creatures in to ghastly monsters that would obey her every will. For the occasion, she had a rat in a cage, which was making every effort to escape its prison. Once she finished the chapter, it was time to put the spell to the test.

Auria turned her attention to the rat, which started to hiss at her out of fear. Holding her fist tight, holding the book in one hand wide open, she chanted. "By the will of Calvore, Ruler of the Netherrealm, may this mortal beast be perfected, its power shall overwhelm. Its loyalty to me, undying and true, once it is free, chaos will brew."

And just like that, a dark purple beam of light shot right out of the book and transformed the innocent rat into a giant, horrific monstrosity. To confirm the creatures loyalty, Auria held her hand out to the beast, showing no fear whatsoever. The creature walked over to her, sniffing her hand. Auria watched intently, having a spell behind her back in case things went south. To her delight, the creature licked her hand and bowed before her. Her spell, was a success.

Yet, before Auria could put the monsters loyalty to the test, two twin members of the elven high council, by the names of Andar and Ferron, barged in to cease her experiments. They gaze upon the monster with horror, as it charged to attack them. Before the monster could use its razor sharp claws to cut them in two, the two elven sorcerers trapped it in a mystic bubble, which it tried in vain to escape. They both then gaze upon Auria, with very upset faces.

"Auria Theresia, you shall face trial for this!" Shouted Ferron. Auria then wore a grimace on her face. She was not happy to have her work intervened, not one bit.

"Auria Therisia March Forward!" Shouted the grandmaster, Valrick Goldfire, in a powerful, deep voice. "You stand before the council of Zalphadaria today for committing acts of witchcraft. What's worse, you did so within our hallowed halls, beneath our very feet. How do you justify your actions?" Auria let out a rather unsettling chuckle, much to the dismay of her present peers.

"Justify?" Auria questioned, wearing an arrogant grin, "Why should I have to justify my actions? Are you all so blind to the truth? Clearly, none of you have any knowledge of the true power the dark arts hold. Or more importantly, the power it could give us."

"Dark magic is indeed powerful, Auria." Said a female council member, Daria Goldstone, with long gold hair and skin white as snow. "However, need I remind you on why it is called dark magic? The dark energy that it has is not only destructive, it is terribly corruptive. Once it has a hold on you, there is no going back."

"And to make matters worse, this magic originates from Mortron itself!" Andar said as he held up the Grimoire of Mortron, much to the horror of the other council members. "How can this be good for our people? For all of Gemina?" He then turned his head to face Auria. "How did you even acquire this?!"

"I have my ways. You are all missing the point. This magic could change the entire realm as we know it. Think of it, we could be the very saviors of the realm. We could even be gods among common mortals, they would look to us, even serve us. We could very well be the most powerful nation, in the entire cosmos!"

"I have heard enough!" Valrick said in an angered tone. He took a moment to calm himself. Valrick always knew Auria was a troublesome individual, yet this unacceptable. "Our duty is to serve our people and protect the very realm we love, not enslave it. Clearly, your views do not meld with our own. Therefore, we have no choice but to excommunicate you from the council."

Auria's opened wide after that. Followed by gritting her teeth and clenching her fists fiercely. _They dare excommunicate me after all my years of service?_ She was tempted to attack Valrick right on the spot, but she was out numbered and out matched. Resistance was futile... for now.

"You will regret this. I'll see to that myself." Upon that sentence, Auria took her leave. Valrick just shook his head at the younger elf. She had potential, and she wasted it on the dark arts. Still, he had a cold feeling that he hadn't seen the last of her.

* * *

Auria stormed through out the woods, still outraged by her situation. excommunicated by her peers, spurned by her people, all that was running in her head at that moment was spite and vengeance. It was not until she stepped on something rock solid when she stopped in her tracks. She looked down to see what she stepped on. It appeared to be a porcelain mask, an interesting looking one at that, with strange black and white markings. Auria looked at it for a moment, but then shrugged off her curiousity and proceeded to storm off aimlessly.

_Auria_

Auria stopped in her tracks upon hearing her name. It was like a whisper, echoing in her head. She looked around to see if anyone was following her. No one. Perhaps her frustration had gone to her head. She attempts to talk away again

_Auria_

There it was again. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Auria had a hand glowing with dark energy, ready to blast her supposed stalker to kingdom come. Still no one. Had she gone mad? She listened intently, just to know where it was coming from.

_Auria_

She paid attention to where that sound was coming. She looked at the mask, and noticed it was glowing a crimson color, particularly in the eyes. Anyone else would be fearful of the sight. Yet Auria was anything but afraid. In fact, she was actually intrigued. She felt a powerful dark magic from the mask. It felt strangely... invigorating.

"Are you speaking to me?" Auria asked, curiously.

"Yes." The masked finally spoke, in a deep, distorted female voice.

"How do you know my name? And what do you seek from me?

"I looked deep within your mind as you walked closer. Your interest in power is delicious. As for your second question; I was created long ago with one soul purpose. To destroy the realm."

Auria could not believe her pointy ears. "Destroy the realm? But why? And moreover, what does this have to do with me?"

"This realm, as well as all life that inhabits it, are all utterly meaningless. Civilizations rise, only to fall again. Everyone is given life, only to have it taken away. It is all a pointless cycle. My purpose is to end that cycle. To do so, I need a powerful vessel to carry my deeds, and you, Auria Theresia, are the perfect vessel."

Auria was weighing her options. She did not like the idea of being a puppet, much less to a mask. Yet, this dark magic felt empowering to her, this is what she was seeking all along. Not to mention, her chance at vengeance was at hand. That was when the mask showed her images of the elven council of Zalphadaria looking down on her, turning away her ideas, and much more. That closed the deal.

"The realm did nothing for me, other than deal me a terrible hand... very well, I accept you offer."

"Good." The masked replied. "Then put me on, then power you dreamed of for so long will finally be yours."

Without hesitation, Auria put on the mask, and underwent a terrifying transformation. She had a skeletal appearance, red eyes, and a long red cape, and in her hands, formed a long skeletal scepter. No longer was she an elf, but a lich, ruler of the undead. Upon her transformation, she let out a laugh that would soon strike fear in the hearts of millions.

Out of instinct, possibly an order from the mask, she entered a nearby cemetery, which she raised skeletons from. Upon the skeletons rising, she then transformed them into hideous, demonic specters, ready to to her bidding. She led them to Zalphadaria, to exact her vengeance as her first act of true evil.

"Leave no one standing. Make their demise slow. Make them painful." Auria said in a deeper voice.

From there, the specters did exactly that, invading Zalphadaria like rapid animals. She took delight in hearing the sound of screams from those who ridiculed her. The former elf then took a moment to appreciate her transformation. That was when she decided to rename herself.

"No longer am I Auria Theresia, the lowly bug who was stepped on by her masters. Now, I am a master. There is only... Necrafa." Again, her she let out her haunting laugh, nothing could stand in her way now... or could there?

* * *

Years later, a great battle ensued in what would later be known as Victory Heights. In this battle, Necrafa was leading all her specters, as well as the former sky lancer, General Bane, into a glorious battle.

The only thing standing in her way were four heroes of legend, who were no other than the Mysticons, who stood before them;

Imani Firewing, Mysticon Dragon Mage

Zale Nightprowler, Mysticon Ranger

Karra Lightstar, Mysticon Striker

And Alon Stoneheart, Mysticon Knight

"Necrafa, your reign ends today. Surrender now, before there's further bloodshed." Demanded Imani, hoping for some smidgeon of diplomacy. A nice ideal, but ultimately a failed one.

"You insult me, Noble Dragonmage." Chuckled Necrafa. "We are far beyond diplomacy now, you will get exactly as you came for."

"Your deaths!" Cried out Bane, as he and a league of skeletons engaged Imani in a fierce battle.

"Imani!" Cried out Karra, with her as well as the others trying to rush in to help. Unfortunately, the mighty Lich Queen stood right in their path.

"This battle is between your mage and my loyal general. Whoever dares to intervene, shall do so at their own peril."

The three Mysticons might as well be facing death itself, for no one had ever faced Necrafa and lived.

"The only one who is in peril, bone face, is you!" Shouted Zale, as he aimed his magic arrows and fired at Necrafa. Alas, Necrafa disintegrated them before they even had a chance to touch the evil queen. She didn't even have to lift a finger.

Karra then threw various rings at her, hoping that at least one of them would land a blow. But by raising her staff, Necrafa banged on the ground, which sent all the rings flying away from her, one of the, almost hitting Karra and her comrades.

"This ends now, evil creature!" Shouted Alon, charging with his broadsword, ready to deal a fatal blow. Necrafa effortlessly blocked the attack, and sent him flying to a rock, Zale and Karra came to his aid, in which the lich loomed over them. In a last ditch effort, the three Mysticons readied their bracers, to unleash their ultimate attacks.

"Howl, creature of the night!"

"Mighty phoenix, soar!"

"Charge, great unicorn!"

With their mighty beasts charging a Necrafa, surly their victory would be assured. However, with three gems from her necklace glowing, the beasts were absorbed, much to the mysticons horror.

"My turn." Said Necrafa.

She raised her staff into the air, and a red beam of light formed a huge sphere, which she dashed upon the three heros. In a flash of light, they were obliterated, with nothing to tell the tale. She chuckled at her victory, with only one mysticon to go. Soon enough, she found that Imani was struck down by General Bane, who stood proudly. The vile lich them loves in to finish the job.

"The Noble Dragon Mage. If you can't even handle my general, how do you expect to defeat me?"

With what little strength she had left, Imani stood up firm, staring Necrafa in the eyes. She then raised her bracer, ready to deliver her last effort to end this.

"With this!"

"The Bracer of the Heavens!" Necrafa gasped, clearly aware of its power. Not even her necklace can absorb its power.

"The Realm will be free of your tyranny once and for all." With that, Imani's bracer glew a bright gold color, charging her attack. "Release the Star Dragon!"

A large dragon, made out of gold light, was released from the bracer, heading straight for Necrafa.

"That's impossible! No!"

In a flash of light, it was all over, Necrafa was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, neither was Imani.

* * *

Necrafa began to slowly open her eyes. Apparently, she survived the blast, as she looked at her hands, amazed that she survived at all. It wasn't until further speculation that she realized she was in a desert-like realm. This was her prison.

Necrafa twitched her head to form a mouth on her mask, and led out a bloodcurdling scream, which would have been heard for miles had anyone been with in the realm. She then took a moment to calm herself. She was undead after all, so she could bide her time, as her minions plotted to release her.

"Someday, the Realm will be destroyed, and all will pay." Necrafa said. And so she waited for one thousand years waiting for the day that she would be released, and she would wreak havoc in all of Gemina.


End file.
